La nueva cabeza del demonio
by brico4899
Summary: Establecer despues del 3x15. Oliver acepta la oferta de Ra's Al Ghul y se une a la Liga de Asesinos. Dos años despues un nuevo enemigo amenaza Starling City y obliga a Oliver a regresar a su hogar para proteger a aquellos que ama
1. Chapter 1

**Es la primera vez que escribo una historia de Arrow pero después de ver el episodio 15 me quedé pensando en lo que ocurriría si Oliver aceptase la oferta de Ra's Al Ghul. Espero que os guste, subiré un nuevo capítulo pronto si esta historia tiene éxito.**

_Quiero que se convierta en el siguiente Ra's Al Ghul_

En Nanda Parbat, en los aposentos personales del hombre que había pronunciado esas palabras no hacía ni diez minutos, Oliver Queen meditaba sobre la oferta que acababan de hacerle.

Cuando se decidió a viajar a Nanda Parbat no lo hizo para salvar a Merlyn o el alma de su hermana, Diggle había sido el único que se había dado cuenta de ello, sino porque no podía vivir sabiendo que existía alguien que era tan superior a él. Necesitaba volver a tenerlo enfrente de él. Necesitaba volver a enfrentarse a Ra's Al Ghul. Las cosas no habían salido como él esperaba. John y él habían sido capturados antes de que pudiese desafiar nuevamente al demonio pero, para su sorpresa, esté no había ordenador su ejecución sino que le había otorgado, probablemente, el mayor honor que alguien podía recibir por parte la Liga de Asesinos.

Ra's Al Ghul quería que él le sucediera. Que se convirtiera en el nuevo líder de la Liga. Por más que se lo repetía aun no podía creérselo. ¿Por qué él? Había hombres en la Liga que habían entrenado durante toda su vida para lograr ese objetivo. La propia hija de Ra's Al Ghul, sin ir más lejos. ¿Por qué le elegía a él como su sucesor en lugar de uno de sus camaradas.

"Le veo muy pensativo Mr Queen. Supongo que aún no ha tomado una decisión respecto la oferta que le he hecho" Oliver levantó la vista para ver a Ra's Al Ghul parado delante de él.

"Todavía estoy intentando entender porque me has elegido a mi" Dijo Oliver.

Ra's se sentó delante suyo y se sirvió una taza de té "Eres joven y fuerte, mucho más que la mayoría de mis mejores hombres. Y, cuando creías que ibas a morir, lo aceptaste con honor y dignidad, a diferencia del hombre que viniste a salvar. Esas son las cualidades que busco en mi sucesor"

"¿Qué pasa con Nyssa?" Preguntó Oliver.

"Llevó entrenando a mi hija prácticamente desde que nació y, sin embargo, tú la venciste y no solo una vez sino varias. Conozco tu historia, sé lo que te pasó en esa isla, sé lo que ocurrió _después _de la isla. No fuiste entrenado por la Liga y, sin embargo, tienes mucho más potencial dentro de ti que la mayoría de hombres que han formado parte de ella durante toda su vida. Si aceptas que te entrene para que seas mi sucesor, en poco más de dos años serias capaz de vencerme" Ra's le ofreció una taza de té y le sonrió "Ese es el motivo por el cual viniste aquí ¿verdad? Para volver a luchar contra mi"

"Si" Admitió Oliver.

"Puedo entenderlo. Eres como yo, un luchador, la idea de que alguien pueda vencerte de una manera tan humillante como yo te vencí a ti… Los hombres como nosotros no podemos vivir con ese sentimiento de impotencia"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Oliver volvió a hablar "¿Tengo que darte una respuesta ahora?"

"No por supuesto que no, pero voy a necesitar que me lo digas antes de 48 horas. Mientras tanto puedes volver a tu ciudad y discutirlo con tus amigos y tu familia. Tienes que entender que, si aceptas, tendrás que vivir en Nanda Parbat y jamás volverás a Starling City, a menos que hayan asuntos allí que requieran la presencia de la Liga"

Oliver empezó a levantarse "Antes de decidir nada quiero que me prometas que le perdonaras la vida a John Diggle"

"Jamás he tenido la intención de matarle" Aseguró Ra's "En estos momentos, al señor Diggle, le están administrando una droga que usamos en la Liga y que borrara de su memoria todo lo que ha ocurrido en las últimas 24 horas. Incluyendo la localización de Nanda Parbat"

Oliver asintió satisfecho pero tuvo otra idea "Tengo una última petición. Quiero que liberes a Malcolm Merlyn"

Por primera vez desde que empezaron a hablar Ra's pareció tensarse ligeramente "Malcolm Merlyn ha violado los códigos de honor de la Liga y debe ser castigado por ello. ¿Por qué quieres que le perdone la vida? Él destruyó una parte de tu ciudad y mató a centenares de personas"

"No lo sé" Dijo Oliver. Y era cierto, no estaba seguro de que era lo que le impulsaba a salvar a Merlyn "Pero tengo la sensación de que Merlyn podría ser necesario en Starling City en él futuro"

Ra's pareció pensar en ello unos segundos "No estoy seguro de entender tu postura, pero podemos tratar este tema cuando vuelvas aquí para darme tu respuesta"

"Me parece justo" Dijo Oliver y se dio la vuelta para irse.

"Mr Queen" La voz de Ra's le detuvo "Puedo ver que algo sigue atormentando su mente. Si tienes alguna otra pregunta que hacerme, adelante hijo, soy todo oídos"

Oliver suspiró y se giró para enfrentarse al otro hombre "Estoy seguro de que tu hija te habrá dicho que ahora estoy en contra de matar. Sabiendo eso ¿Por qué quieres que me convierta en el líder de la Liga de Asesinos?"

Ra's sonrió "En eso estas equivocado, muchacho, no estás en contra de matar, estás en contra de matar si no es necesario y en eso ambos estamos de acuerdo"

* * *

Oliver recogió a Diggle, que estaba inconsciente, y ambos volvieron a Starling City.

Dúrate el trayecto Oliver tuvo tiempo para pensar en la oferta de Ra's; Él ya no era un asesino, estaba dispuesto a matar si la situación lo requería pero no hasta el punto de convertirse en el líder de una Liga de Asesinos, además, si aceptaba, tendría que irse a Nanda Parbat y eso implicaba no volver a ver a Thea… Ni a Felicity. A pesar de que las cosas entre ellos estaban más tensas que nunca, Oliver aún tenía la esperanza de poder solucionarlo. La amaba, de eso estaba seguro, aunque, tal vez, no se le diera muy bien demostrarlo.

_Si me uno a la Liga, la perderé para siempre_ Ese era el principal motivo para declinar la oferta de Ra's. No podía perder a Felicity, puede que las cosas no fueran demasiado bien entre ellos pero, al menos, todavía tenía una oportunidad de arreglarlo.

En resumen parecía que la respuesta era bien obvia, y así debería ser, pero, sin embargo algo dentro de él no estaba a gusto con esa decisión. Algo le empujaba a aceptar, a unirse a la Liga y transformarse en el sucesor de Ra's Al Ghul.

_Eres como yo, un luchador, la idea de que alguien pueda vencerte de una manera tan humillante como yo te vencí a ti… Los hombres como nosotros no podemos vivir con ese sentimiento de impotencia _

En el asiento del copiloto Diggle empezaba a despertarse "¿Qué demonios ha pasado?" Después de echar un vistazo a su alrededor, miro a Oliver sorprendido "¿Cómo hemos escapado de Nanda Parbat?"

"No hemos escapado. Ra's Al Ghul nos ha liberado" Dijo Oliver.

Una hora después aterrizaron en Starling City y fueron directos a la Guarida.

"Oliver no puedes estar hablando en serio. Tu familia está aquí, tus amigos están aquí, toda tu vida está aquí" Oliver suspiró. Le había contado a Diggle en que consistía la oferta de Ra's Al Ghul en el momento en que salieron del avión y, desde entonces, estaban teniendo está discusión.

"John, por última vez, todavía no he decidido si aceptare" Gruñó Oliver en el momento en el que entraban en la Fundidora y se dirigían al sótano.

Diggle no podía dar crédito a lo que oía "El hecho de que tu respuesta inmediata no sea un no rotundo es motivo más que suficiente para que esté alarmado"

Oliver iba a responder algo pero, en ese momento abrió la puerta del sótano y se quedó de piedra. Estaba destrozado. Parecía que hubiera pasado un huracán y, en medio de todo, estaba Roy con un brazo vendado y tumbado encima de una mesa.

"¿Qué demonios? ¡Roy! ¿Qué ha pasado?" Oliver bajó corriendo los escalones y fue directamente hacia Roy, el cual se estaba despertando.

"Ollie" Thea apareció a su lado, seguida de Laurel, y le dio un abrazo a su hermano"Cuanto me alegro de verte"

Oliver le devolvió el abrazo "Yo también Speedy. Pero ¿Qué le ha pasado a Roy?"

Thea le miró con lágrimas en los ojos "Ha sido culpa mía. No podía soportar la culpa por haber matado a Sara y se lo conté a Nyssa. Yo… Quería que ella me matase de modo que abrí su celda y le di una espada, probablemente ahora estaría muerta si Roy no hubiese aparecido en ese instante para hacer de héroe"

"Bueno alguien tenía que hacer algo" Dijo Roy, que ya había recuperado la conciencia "Ya que tu parecías estar dispuesta a dejarte matar"

"Pues claro que iba a dejar que me matase. Yo mate a Sara. Merezco ser castigada" Gritó Thea

"¡Thea!" Oliver la agarró por los hombros "Jamás vuelvas a repetir eso. ¿Me has oído? ¡Jamás! Tú no eres culpable de la muerte de Sara"

Parecía que Thea iba a protestar pero, en lugar de eso, se echó a llorar en los hombros de su hermano. Después de unos minutos consolándola, Oliver miró a Roy "¿Has logrado sobrevivir a una pelea con Nysa? Estoy impresionado"

Roy sonrió "He tenido un muy buen maestro. Y, hablando de eso, tal vez deberías contarnos como han ido las cosas en Nanda Parbat"

Oliver suspiró y empezó a contarles la historia a Roy, Thea y Laurel. Cuando terminó, todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Thea habló "No te lo estarás planteando verdad" Oliver vaciló un segundo antes de responder y eso fue suficiente para ella "Dios mío lo estás haciendo. Te estas planteando aceptar la oferta de ese monstruo. Piensas abandonarnos y unirte a la Liga"

"Thea no es tan fácil como eso…" Empezó Oliver pero su hermana no le dejó terminar.

"¡Pues claro que sí! Si aceptas su oferta tendrás que vivir en Nanda Parbat, vas a dejarnos tirados para poder convertirte en el líder de una banda de asesinos" Thea le miraba con ojos acusadores y Oliver no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

"Oliver estoy de acuerdo con tu hermana" Esta vez era Laurel la que hablaba "Al margen de lo que supondría para mí no volver a verte tienes que pensar en que sería de esta ciudad en tu ausencia. La última vez estuviste fuera solo un mes y la situación se nos fue totalmente de las manos"

"Tienen razón Oliver" Ahora era el turno de Roy "Esta ciudad te necesita. Tu eres Arrow"

Oliver inspiro un par de veces y se dio la vuelta para contemplar su traje en la vitrina "Por extraño que parezca ese es uno de los motivos que me hacen dudar"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Tal vez estoy destinado a algo más que ser Arrow" Oliver volvió a darse la vuelta para enfrentarse a los cuatro pares de ojos que le miraban con incredulidad "Tal vez mi destino sea convertirme en Ra's Al Ghul"


	2. Chapter 2

**En un principio iba a poner esto en el capítulo 1 pero era muy largo así que lo corte por la mitad. En este capítulo; La reacción del Team Arrow a las declaraciones de Oliver, la conversación entre Oliver y Felicity y la decisión final de Oliver.**

_Tal vez mi destino sea convertirme en Ra's Al Ghul_

Oliver observó cómo los rostros de sus amigos iban de la incredulidad a la decepción, pasando por la ira.

Ese último era especialmente presente en Thea "No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. Lo siento pero tengo que salir de aquí. Ahora mismo no puedo estar en la misma habitación que tú"

Thea subió las escaleras echa una furia. Laurel la siguió de inmediato pero antes se dirigió a Oliver "¿Sabes Oliver? En los últimos días has hecho muchas cosas con las que no he estado de acuerdo pero siempre he pensado que eras la clase de hombre que pondría a su familia y a su ciudad por encima de todo. Supongo que me equivocaba"

Oliver no dijo nada. No hacía falta. Podía entender porque Thea y Laurel estaban enfadadas. Él mismo no terminaba de creerse lo que acababa de decir pero sabía que, una pequeña parte de él, lo deseaba, deseaba unirse a la Liga de Asesinos y suceder a Ra's Al Ghul. Aunque eso implicase no volver a ver a las personas que amaba.

"Me gustaría señalar que, si no me doliera todo el cuerpo, yo también me habría ido de aquí sin dudarlo" Dijo Roy "Pero, como apenas soy capaz de dar un paso, supongo que no tengo más remedio que quedarme sentado y pensar que has perdido la cabeza, porque el Oliver Queen que yo conozco jamás abandonaría a Thea, ni a Starling City…"

"Ni a Felicity" Terminó Diggle. Oliver cerró los ojos. Diggle le había dado justo donde más dolía. En el centro de su corazón. Era cierto, amaba a Thea y amaba su ciudad pero lo único que sentía que no podía abandonar era a Felicity. No podía perderla y eso era bastante ironico ya que, en realidad, nunca había sido suya. Habían pasado meses desde que se dieron su único beso y nada había cambiado desde entonces, al contrario, su relación era peor que nunca. Y sabía que, en gran medida, era culpa suya, por las decisiones que había tomado y por los errores que había cometido. Pero lo que se estaba planteando ahora, aceptar la oferta de Ra's Al Ghul, sería el punto de no retorno. Si hacia eso, Felicity jamás se lo perdonaría.

Diggle debió darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando Oliver porque su rostro se suavizó "Tal vez no somos nosotros con quien deberías hablar"

Oliver asintió y miró a Roy "¿Dónde está ella?"

* * *

Felicity se mordió el labio con impaciencia. Hacía más de cuatro horas que había llegado a su despacho y aun no sabía nada de Ray. Al despertarse esa mañana se encontró con una nota suya, diciéndole que había salido a hacer unas pruebas de vuelo con el traje y que se verían en el trabajo pero, de momento, seguía sin dar señales de vida.

Odiaba admitirlo pero estaba asustada. Ray era un buen hombre y tenía buenas intenciones pero no sabía absolutamente nada de luchar contra el crimen. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si, en lugar de simplemente probar el funcionamiento del traje, había intentado hacerse el héroe y ahora estaba muerto? Felicity no pensaba que pudiese soportarlo si le pasaba algo a Ray y menos aun después de lo de Oliver…

Oliver. Había hecho sus mejores esfuerzos para no pensar en él desde que se había ido pero, ahora, no podía evitarlo. Tal vez él también estuviera muerto, a fin de cuentas había ido a Nanda Parbat, la sede de La Liga de Asesinos, ni siquiera él podía salir de esa ileso. ¿Y todo para qué? Para rescatar a Malcolm Merlyn, el hombre que, dos años atrás, había causado la muerte a centenares de ciudadanos inocentes de Starling City, el hombre culpable de la muerte de Sara y que había convertido a Thea en una asesina. Felicity no era capaz de entender en lo que estaba pensando Oliver al arriesgar su vida para salvar a ese monstruo. Sabía que no lo hacía solo por T hea, por mucho que él lo dijera, sino que había otro motivo pero no era capaz de descubrir cuál.

"¿Estas ocupada?" Felicity casi dio un salto al oír esa voz "Pensé que te gustaría saber que mi viaje ha ido bien y estoy perfectamente" Terminó Ray Palmer, con una sonrisa, abriendo los brazos.

"Es bueno saberlo, pero podrías haberme avisado antes, llevo horas esperándote" Dijo Felicity tras recuperarse de la impresión.

"Lo siento pero el tiempo se me paso volando. El traje funciona a las mil maravillas, no puedo esperar para poder usarlo de verdad, protegiendo a gente inocente" Ray se veía muy ilusionado pero Felicicty sabía que tenía que echar el freno.

"Ray aún tenemos que hacer muchas pruebas antes de que estes listo para salir de noche a hacer de justiciero" Felicity se levantó de su silla y se acercó a él "Para empezar, vamos a instalar un comunicador en tu casco para que puedas llamarme y tenerme al tanto de tus progresos cuando lleves el casco"

"Uh… Eso es… Una idea muy inteligente" Ray puso una cara pensativa "¿Cómo es que no he pensado en ello?"

Felicity no pudo evitar sonreír "Porque solo te has centrado en las armas y los programas pero se te ha olvidado que un héroe necesita tener a alguien que le ayude"

Ray meditó sobre eso "¿Tú crees que Arrow tiene a alguien que le ayude? Algo así como un equipo"

"¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? No es como si yo le conociera de nada. Quiero decir, pues claro que le conozco, todo el mundo le conoce, ha salvado esta ciudad muchas veces, pero me refiero a que no le conozco en persona" Balbuceó Felicity "

"De acuerdo… No entiendo a que ha venido todo esto, pareces algo nerviosa" De repente Ray chasqueó los dedos "¡Pues claro! Es evidente"

Felicity sintió como se le caía el alma a los pies "¿En serio? Quiero decir, no sé de qué me estás hablando"

Ray sonrió "Felicity, por favor, para mi eres como un libro abierto. Sé perfectamente lo que te está pasando"

_¿Cómo demonios ha podido descubrirlo?_ Pensó Felicity, preocupada por como reaccionaria Oliver al saber que Ray Palmer conocía su secreto "Mira Ray tienes que entender que…"

"Te sientes incomoda por lo que pasó anoche" La interrumpió Ray.

"…no se lo puedes… Espera ¿Qué?" Por un segundo Felicity le miro sin tener ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

"Ya sabes. Anoche. Tú y yo, en mi cama. ¿No es eso por lo que estás tan nerviosa?" Pidió Ray, confundido.

"¡Sí! Claro, era eso" Dijo rápidamente Felicity "Pero preferiría no hablar de eso ahora"

"En realidad, no hay mucho de qué hablar. Solo tienes que responder a una pregunta. ¿Te arrepientes?"

"¿Qué?" Felicity no estaba segura de haber oído bien.

"¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó anoche?" Repitió Ray.

Felicity no sabía que responder. Su primer impulso fue decir no pero, entonces, imágenes de ella y Oliver inundaron su mente. Si Oliver se enteraba de lo que había pasado entre ella y Ray jamás la perdonaría. Claro que, por otra parte, había sido ella la que había cortado por lo sano cualquier posibilidad tener una relación al decirle que no quería ser una mujer que él amase.

"Bueno yo… No lo sé Ray, necesito tiempo para pensar, ordenar mis ideas y…" No fue capaz de continuar porque Ray se acercó a ella y empezó a besarla. Por un instante intentó resistirse pero, finalmente, se rindió y le devolvió el beso mientras cerraba los ojos.

Probablemente si no hubiese cerrado los ojos Felicity habría visto como las puertas del ascensor se abrían y, de ellas, salía Oliver Queen, el cual perdió todo el color de su rostro al ver a Felicity besándose con Ray Palmer. La escena le resultaba dolorosamente familiar y estuvo muy tentado de irse, igual que la última vez, pero necesitaba hablar con Felicity.

Después de un tiempo, que a Oliver se le hizo eterno, Ray y Felicity se separaron "Felicity ¿te arrepientes de haberte acostado conmigo?" Oliver deseó no haber oído lo que acababa de oír. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cuándo había pasado eso?

Felicity pareció dudar y eso le dio esperanzas. _Por favor di que sí _Suplicó mentalmente Oliver "No"

Oliver estaba casi seguro de que podía oír su corazón rompiéndose pero fue capaz de mantener su compostura. Parecía que Palmer y Felicity iban a besarse de nuevo así que tosió fuerte un par de veces para llamar su atención.

Cuando ambos se dieron la vuelta, Felicity le observó sorprendido y algo temerosa mientras que Palmer solo parecía irritado por la interrupción "¡Oliver! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cuándo has vuelto?"

Oliver inspiró un par de veces para calmarse "Hace poco más de una hora. Necesitaba hablar contigo y Roy me ha dicho que estarías aquí"

Felicity se mordió el labio y miró a Palmer "¿Puedes dejarnos solos un momento?"

Parecía que Palmer iba a protestar pero, finalmente, asintió "Estaré en mi despacho, si me necesitas"

Cuando Palmer se fue, Felicity miró a Oliver insegura "¿Cuánto has oído?"

"Lo suficiente" Respondió Oliver.

Felicity se sorprendió por el tono tajante de Oliver pero no se echó atrás "No tienes el más mínimo derecho a reclamarme nada"

"Cierto. Supongo que fue mi error asumir que estarías más preocupada por mí y Diggle pero parece que no has tenido problemas en encontrar algo para distraerte" Eso era un golpe bajo y él lo sabía pero, en estos momentos se sentía herido y necesitaba desahogarse.

Ahora los ojos de Felicity ardían de furia "¡No te atrevas a decir que no me preocupo por vosotros! Ni tampoco que Ray solo es una distracción porque es mucho más que eso"

Oliver se sorprendió de la forma en que Felicity defendió a Palmer "¿Lo amas?"

Felicity se tensó visiblemente "No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo"

Oliver se acercó hasta colocarse a escasos centímetros de ella "¿Me amas?"

Felicity apartó rápidamente la mirada "Ya te respondí esa pregunta cuando volviste de tu enfrentamiento con Ra's Al Ghul"

"No, dijiste que no querías ser una mujer que yo amase pero eso no significa que no me ames. Responde a mi pregunta Felicity ¿me amas?"

Felicity deseaba decir sí. Con todas sus fuerzas. Sabía que ella estaba enamorada de Oliver Queen, no de Ray Palmer. Sin embargo, a veces, la mente es capaz de vencer al corazón "No, no te amo"

En ese instante le pareció ver como algo en los ojos de Oliver se congelaba y moría "De acuerdo. Supongo que eso es todo entonces"

Oliver se dirigió al ascensor. Felicity quería gritarle que se detuviera, que se quedara con ella. Quería gritarle Te amo. Pero se quedó callada, consciente de que acababa de romperle el corazón al hombre que amaba pero sin tener el valor suficiente como para intentar arreglarlo.

Antes de entrar en el ascensor Oliver se giró para observarla una última vez "¿Sabes? Nunca te lo había dicho antes pero en estas oficinas fue donde te vi por primera vez hace cinco años. Supongo que es curiosa que también sea el lugar en el que te vea por última vez"

_¿Cinco años? Si solo hace dos y medio que nos conocemos. ¿Y que ha querido decir con eso de que es la última vez que nos vemos? _Felicty quiso hacerle todas estas preguntas a Oliver pero ya se había ido. Lo que Felicity no sabía era que esta sería la última vez que vería a Oliver Queen en bastante tiempo y, cuando volviese a verlo, él ya no sería el mismo.

* * *

Oliver caminaba por los pasillos de Nanda Parbat, escoltado por dos miembros de la Liga, hacia los aposentos privados de Ra's Al Ghul. A diferencia de la primera vez que llego a la ciudad secreta, en esta ocasión, nadie había intentado matarle. Oliver suponía que había corrido la noticia de que Ra's Al Ghul le había escogido como su sucesor y eso hacía que los miembros de la Liga le temiesen y le respetasen.

O, al menos, la mayor parte de ellos.

"¡TU!" En el momento en el que entro en los aposentos de Ra's, Nyssa fue directamente a por él, con la espada envainada, dispuesta a cortarle el cuello. Oliver no llevaba ninguna arma, pero sí que las llevaban los hombres que la habían acompañado, de modo que agarró una de sus espadas y la usó para bloquear el ataque de Nyssa antes de que pudiese matarlo.

"Nyssa, ya es suficiente" La voz de Ra'a Al Ghul resonó por toda la sala. Fuerte, contundente, poderosa, una voz que inspiraba respeto y miedo.

Ni siquiera en su estado Nyssa se atrevía a desobedecer a mi padre pero, antes de bajar su arma, miró a Oliver con furia "No solo me has quitado lo que me pertenece por nacimiento sino que además mi padre, por petición tuya, va a dejar libre a una de las dos personas responsables de la muerte de la mujer que amaba y no va a tomar acciones contra la verdadera asesina, tu hermana. Si mi padre no hubiese puesto a toda tu ciudad bajo su protección ahora mismo partiría hacía Starling City y le reduciría a cenizas"

Nyssa salió de la sala sin disimular su ira. Entonces Oliver se dio cuenta de que, al lado de Ra's Al Ghul, estaba Malcolm Merlyn "Estás bastante mejor que la última vez que te vi"

Merlyn se limitó a asentir y Ra's respondió por él "En el momento en que te fuiste de Nanda Parbat ordene que dejaran de torturarle y empezaran a tratar sus heridas. Ha estado reposando desde entonces y, en mi opinión, ya se encuentra la bastante fuerte como para regresar a Starling City"

"No pensé que fueras a liberarle tan fácilmente" Admitió Oliver.

Ra's miró a Merlyn"Hay un par de condiciones. La primera es que tiene que quedarse para siempre en Starling City, donde la Liga pueda vigilarle, si decide hacer algo inapropiado, como escapar o salir de la ciudad, iremos a por él sin tregua ni piedad"

Merlyn parecía incomodo pero asintió "¿Y la segunda?"

"La segunda, creo, es el motivo por el cual el señor Queen pidió que te perdonáramos la vida"

Oliver se acercó a Merlyn "Cuando vuelvas a Starling, tienes que proteger a mi hermana y a mi equipo, ayúdales a combatir el crimen. Sé que ellos no te dejaran pero yo ya no estaré y tanto Roy como Laurel todavía están muy verdes. Van a necesitar tus habilidades" Malcolm asintió y, tras un gesto de aprobación de Ra's Al Ghul se dirigió a la salida, pero Oliver le detuvo "Espera, de camino hacia aquí escribí estas cartas, son para Thea, Diggle y Roy, Laurel y Felicity. Probablemente estén enfadados ya que, en cierto modo, me fui sin despedirme, pero pídeles que las lean"

Malcolm cogió las cartas y miró a Oliver "Lo que se te ha ofrecido es algo con lo que han estado soñando muchos hombres durante siglos. Espero, de verdad, que no te arrepientas de tu decisión" Con un último asentimiento Malcolm se fue, acompañado por los dos miembros de la Liga, dejando a Oliver y a Ra's Al Ghul solos.

"Supongo que no debo preguntarte cuál es tu respuesta" Ra's desenvainó su espada y se la ofreció a Oliver "Coge mi espada muchacho" Oliver lo hizo. El tacto de la empuñadura se sentía bien en su piel. Como si fuese una parte de él que había estado buscando durante toda su vida y al fin había encontrado "Mr Queen bienvenido a la Liga de Asesinos"


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a todos los que habéis marcado como favorita/seguir esta historia. Es probable que, después de leer este capítulo, muchos tengáis ganas de matarme pero no podía sacarme esta idea de la cabeza.**

_Dos años después del capítulo 2_

Ra's Al Ghul miró a los cinco hombres que tenía delante suyo y les hizo una señal para que empezasen. Cuatro de ellos sacaron sus espadas y se dispusieron a atacar al quinto, el cual se quedó, esperando a que ellos hicieran el primer movimiento, y sin sacar su arma ya que, en realidad, no tenía ninguna.

Los cuatro hombres se abalanzaron, a la vez, a por el que iba desarmado, atacándole desde todos los frentes para que no tuviese opción de huir, pero este reaccionó con una rapidez prodigiosa, agarrando el brazo de uno de los hombres y usando su espada para bloquear los ataques de los dos que venían por su derecha mientras le propinaba una patada en el torso al que venía por su izquierda, después le dio un codazo en las costillas al hombre al que había arrebatado la espada y, con una destreza implacable, lo decapitó. Uno menos, quedaba tres. Los dos hombres que antes habían atacado por su izquierda volvieron a la carga, pero él bloqueó sus ataques con gran facilidad y derribó a uno de ellos con un puñetazo mientras le clavaba la espada en el pecho al otro, acto seguido fue a por el hombre que acababa de derribar y le rajó el cuello antes de que pudiese levantarse. Tres de los cuatro hombres estaban muertos. Apenas habían pasado quince segundos desde el inicio de la pelea. En ese momento el hombre que había derribado al principio con una patada se levantó, solo para darse cuenta de que sus compañeros ya estaban muertos, entonces colocó su espada en el suelo y se puso de rodillas. Ra's Al Ghul reconoció ese gesto, había visto a centenares de hombres hacer lo mismo al enfrentarse a él. Significaba que aceptaban la muerte con honor y dignidad pero sin luchar, porque sabían que no serviría de nada. Tras musitar una plegaria en araba, el otro hombre hundió su espada en su corazón y se volvió hacia Ra's Al Ghul el cual le dio un gesto de aprobación.

Los cuatro hombres que yacían muertos en sus pies habían sido miembros de la Liga de Asesinos. Y de los mejores. Unas semanas atrás Ra's Al Ghul les había mandado a las costas de la India a interceptar un carguero que iba lleno de esclavos. Su misión consistía en matar al traficante, y a toda su tripulación y liberar a la gente que estuviera retenida en el interior del buque, pero algo había salido terriblemente mal y el barco había estallado, provocando que cientos de personas inocentes murieran por culpa de los errores de la Liga. Diez hombres habían sido enviados a realizar ese cometido y solo cuatro lograron sobrevivir a la explosión y volver a Nanda Parbat. Aunque ellos ya sabían lo que les esperaba allí. Cometer un error de ese calibre solo se podía arreglar de dos maneras, una era pasar semanas, puede que incluso meses, de tortura hasta morir de agonía y la otra era desafiar a Ra's Al Ghul. Esa era la costumbre de la Liga. O al menos lo había sido ya que, desde hacía unos meses, si alguien de la Liga cometía algún acto que merecía semejante castigo, ya no se enfrentaban a Ra's Al Ghul.

Se enfrentaban al hombre que, tiempo atrás, fue conocido como Oliver Queen.

Ra's Al Ghul contempló, con orgullo, como Oliver musitaba unas plegarias en honor a los hombres caídos. Sin duda se lo merecían, habían regresado a Nanda Parbat sabiendo lo que les esperaba allí y se habían enfrentado a su muerte con honor y dignidad, pese a saber que no tenían ninguna posibilidad. En los últimos dos años Oliver Queen había llegado a ser casi tan temido como el propio Ra's Al Ghul dentro de la Liga de Asesinos y nadie se atrevía a dudar de que era un digna sucesor de La Cabeza del Demonio.

No había sido fácil, cuando el señor Queen llegó a la Liga, dos años atrás, se mostraba reacio a matar pero, con el tiempo fue entendiendo la postura de Ra's Al Ghul y, ahora, ya nunca vacilaba cuando había que hacer lo que fuese necesario.

Oliver se acercó a él y se arrodilló "¿Puedo hacer algo más por ti, mi señor?"

Ra's se levantó "No. Has luchado bien y les has dado a estos hombres una muerte digna y rápida. No puedo pedir nada mas de ti"

Oliver levantó la vista "Sigo sin sentirme cómodo matando a los nuestros"

"Puede que fuesen de los nuestros pero causaron la muerte de centenares de personas inocentes" Recordó Ra's "En cierto modo, no fue muy diferente a lo que hizo Malcolm Merlyn"

Al oír ese nombre Oliver se estremeció de forma casi imperceptible pero Ra's lo notó. El muchacho echaba de menos su hogar pero no tanto como se habría podido esperar. Parecía que una parte de Oliver Queen se había quedado en Starling City en lugar de seguirlo a Nanda Parbat. Incluso había renunciado a su nombre, únicamente Ra's Al Ghul, Sarab (Maseo) y Nyssa seguían refiriéndose a él como Oliver Queen, para el resto de la Liga era Al-Rami, El Arquero.

"Ve a descansar hijo, creo que te lo has ganado. Puede que mañana tenga que enviarte a la Europa del Este. ¿Recuerdas los asuntos que teníamos allí pendientes verdad?"

Oliver asintió. Como su sucesor, Ra's Al Ghul compartía con él toda la información de la Liga y las misiones y objetivos que tenían sus miembros "Estaré listo para partir si así lo deseas"

Con una última reverencia Oliver se dirigió a sus aposentos privados. De camino hacia allí se encontró con Sarab.

"Has terminado rápido. Eran buenos hombres, confió en que les hayas dado una muerte rápida"

"Sabes que yo no lo haría de otra forma" Dijo Oliver.

Sarab se acercó a él yle hablo con voz baja "Escúchame, ahora mismo iba a informar al Demonio. Puede que no sea nada pero sospecho que Malcolm Merlyn ha huido de Starling City"

Oliver se tensó "¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Hace semanas que no tenemos noticias de nuestros hombres de allí y sabes tan bien como yo que deben contactar con nosotros, al menos, una vez a la semana" Explicó Sarab.

"¿Crees que Merlyn los ha matado?" A Oliver le costaba mucho creer eso.

"No estoy seguro, por eso iba a hablar con Ra's Al Ghul. Para pedirle consejo. Es posible que yo mismo tenga que partir en persona hacia Starling"

"Sería muy estúpido por parte de Malcolm hacer algo así, él sabe que en Starling está a salvo y la Liga ni ira a por él, pero es preocupante que nuestros hermanos no hayan contactado con nosotros en tanto tiempo" Dijo Oliver "Mantenme informado y avísame si Ra's decide mandar a un equipo a Starling. Me gustaría poder seleccionar a sus miembros personalmente"

Sarab se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y Oliver siguió su camino.

Al llegar a su habitación empezó a quitarse la camisa cuando oyó un ruido detrás de él. Rápidamente agarró un cuchillo que tenía en su cómoda y se dio la vuelta a tiempo de bloquear una espada que le hubiese rebanado el cuello. Oliver cogió a su atacante y lo estampó contra la pared, aunque sin demasiada fuerza, luego cogió sus muñecas y se las sostuvo por encima de la cabeza. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no podía moverse le quitó la máscara que cubría su rostro.

Nyssa sonrió "Has tardado mucho en volver"

Oliver le devolvió la sonrisa "Me he encontrado a Sarab de camino hacia aquí y me he entretenido"

En lugar de responder Nyssa estampó sus labios contra los suyos. Oliver le soltó las muñecas y empezó a pasarle las manos por el pelo a medida que el beso se volvía más apasionado. Cuando llegaron delante de su cama Nyssa lo empujó, provocando que cayera con fuerza contra el colchón.

Oliver se río "¿Alguna vez has pensado en cómo es posible que hayamos llegado a esto teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que me odiabas cuando llegue aquí?"

"Nunca lo pienso" Aseguró Nyssa antes de volver a besarlo "Me limito a disfrutar de ello"

Tres horas después Nyssa dormía con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho desnudo de Oliver. Eso era algo cada vez más habitual en las últimas semanas. Las primeras veces que se habían acostado Nyssa siempre se iba justo después de terminar, argumentando que no tenía ningún motivo para quedarse, y luego seguía sin dirigirle la palabra. Oliver sabía que lo que había entre ellos no era amor, y Nyssa también lo sabía, eran amantes, pero su relación había avanzado con el paso del tiempo. Antes simplemente se acostaban, era puramente físico, pero ahora ella se quedaba a dormir con él, hablaban cuando se encontraban por los pasillos, iban a entrenar juntos de vez en cuando, se tenían confianza, aprecio incluso. Se podía decir que eran amigos. Con cuidado de no despertarla Oliver apartó un mechón de pelo de sus ojos. Sería estúpido negar que Nyssa era una mujer muy hermosa pero él sabía que jamás se enamoraría de ella. Su corazón seguía perteneciendo a una sola mujer, incluso después de tanto tiempo, del mismo modo que el corazón de Nyssa pertenecía a Sara

Alguien llamó a la puerta, desperrando a Nyssa, y un miembro de la Liga entró en la habitación. Si se sorprendió al ver a la hija de Ra's Al Ghul durmiendo con el hombre destinado a heredar su imperio no lo demostró.

El hombre se arrodilló "Ra's Al Ghul solicita la presencia de ambos de inmediato. Se trata de un asunto urgente relacionado con Starling City"

"Dile a mi padre que estaremos allí enseguida" Dijo Nyssa. El hombre asintió y salió de la habitación.

Oliver y Nyssa salieron de la cama y empezaron a vestirse "¿Tu padre sabe lo que ocurre entre nosotros?"

Nyssa se rio de él "¿Has olvidado de quien estás hablando? Mi padre sabe todo lo que ocurre en su reino, y gran parte de lo que ocurre fuera de él. Probablemente lo sabe desde el primer día"

"Es curioso" Comentó Oliver mientras salían de la habitación "Siempre pensé que, cuando se enterase, intentaría matarme"

"¿Estás de broma? Su hija y su heredero, debe de estar encantado" Bromeó Nyssa antes de ponerse seria "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que puede estar pasando en Starling?"

Oliver se aseguró de que estuvieran solos antes de hablar "Cuando me encontré con Sarab me dijo que hace dos semanas que nuestros hombres de Starling no contactan con nosotros. Él sospecha que Merlyn los haya matado y haya huido de la ciudad"

Nyssa se tensó al oír que el hombre responsable de la muerte de la mujer que amaba pudiese haber huido "¿Y tú que crees?"

El rostro de Oliver se ensombreció "Pienso que sería muy estúpido por su parte hacer algo así pero estoy empezando a desear que sea eso"

Nyssa le miró sorprendida "¿Por qué dices eso?"

Ambos llegaron a las puertas del gran salón pero, en lugar de entrar, Oliver se giró hacia Nyssa "Porque tu padre no nos convocaría a ambos a estas horas si no fuese por un asunto de gran importancia. Y si no se trata de Merlyn entonces es probable que algo o alguien este amenazando Starling City. Puede que hayan pasado más de dos años desde que estuve allí por última vez pero sigue siendo la ciudad que amo… Y las personas que amo"

Nyssa le cogió el brazo en un gesto tranquilizador "Starling se encuentra bajo la protección de la Liga. Ten por seguro que si alguien la está amenazando, mi padre no se quedara de brazos cruzados"

Oliver sonrió y abrió las puertas. Ra's Al Ghul y Sarab les estaban esperando en el centro de la sala "Mr Queen, Nyssa, me temo que tengo malas noticias. Según lo que me ha contado Sarab, todo parece indicar que Malcolm Merlyn ha incumplido nuestro acuerdo y ha abandonado Starling City"

Oliver se sintió aliviado. No le gustaba la idea de tener que perseguir a Merlyn por todo el mundo pero, al menos, eso significaba que su ciudad estaba a salvo.

"¿Estás seguro de eso, padre, o solo lo sospechas?" Preguntó Nyssa.

"No tenemos forma de saberlo con certeza y tampoco tenemos hombres cerca para que lo verifiquen. Por eso he pensado en enviaros a vosotros dos"

Oliver se quedó demasiado aturdido para responder. Afortunadamente Nyssa lo hizo por él "Padre, no creo que sea buena idea que Oliver regrese a Starling City"

"¿Eso crees? ¿Y qué piensas tu muchacho?"

"Oliver tragó saliva antes de responder "Estoy de acuerdo con tu hija. Al llegar allí tendremos que hablar con las personas que estuvieron más cerca de Malcolm estos últimos dos años y sospecho que ninguna de ellas se alegrara mucho de verme. Mi presencia allí solo entorpecería la investigación. Sarab ya ha estado antes en Starling, conoce bien la ciudad, creo que él realizaría esta tarea mucho mejor que yo"

Ra's Al Ghul pareció pensar en ello pero, antes de que pudiera decir nada, las puertas se abrieron y tres hombres entraron en la sala "¿Qué significa esta interrupción? He dado órdenes de que nadie nos molestara"

"Pido disculpas, mi señor" Dijo uno de los hombres mientras los tres se arrodillaban "Pero hemos capturado a un intruso cuando intentaba entrar en la ciudad. Dice que necesita hablar con usted y con Al-Rami"

Oliver y Ra's intercambiaron una mirada "Tráelo ante nosotros"

Dos de los hombres se fueron y regresaron pocos segundos después arrastrando a otro hombre. Ese hombre iba vestido con la indumentaria habitual de la Liga de Asesinos, tenía las manos encadenadas a la espalda y una bolsa cubría su cabeza pero Oliver supo quién era antes de que le quitaran la bolsa, revelando el rostro de Malcolm Merlyn.

Nadie mostró signos de sorpresa pero era evidente que todos tenían la misma pregunta en la mente. Oliver fue el encargado de decirlo en voz alta "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Los ojos de Malcolm estudiaron las cuatro personas que tenían delante antes de posarse en Oliver "He venido a solicitar la ayuda de la Liga"

"¿Por qué iba la Liga a ayudarte? Nos has hecho más que deshonrarnos" Escupió Nyssa.

"Starling City está en peligro. Hemos intentado enfrentarnos a él pero no podemos vencerle. Necesitamos la ayuda de la Liga. Y necesitamos a Oliver Queen. Sino, toda la ciudad ardera"

**Aquí acaba este capítulo. ¿Quién será este personaje misterioso que amenaza Starling City? Os dejo una lista con los posibles candidatos. A ver si adivináis cual es.**

**-Damian Wyane**

**-El Joker**

**-Slade Wilson**

**-Bane**

**-Capitan Cold**

**-Gorila Grood**

**-Lex Luthor**


	4. Chapter 4

**6 comentarios en el ultimo capitulo, muchas gracias a todos. Enhorabuena Invitado y esdm, habéis adivinado quien es el malo de esta historia.**

Oliver tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no dejar que su rostro reflejara las emociones que estaba sintiendo. A su lado, Ra's Al Ghul y Sarab ni siquiera se inmutaron, como si Malcolm se hubiese limitado a darles el parte meteorológico, solo Nyssa estaba mirándolo con preocupación, como ti temiese que las palabras de Malcolm pudiesen afectarle demasiado.

"Al Sa-Her, pensé que te había entrenado mejor. ¿Me estas diciendo que no eres capaz de hacer frente a un criminal que pretenda tomar la ciudad? Además cuentas con el antiguo equipo del señor Queen y con tu propia hija para que te ayuden. No veo porque iba a ser necesaria la participación de la Liga" Dijo Ra's, tajantemente e hizo una señal para que se llevaran a Merlyn.

"¡No es un simple criminal" Gritó Merlyn mientras lo sacaban a rastras "Por su entrenamiento es evidente que fue miembro de la Liga, lleva una especia de mascara cubriendo la mayor parte de su rostro, se hace llamar Bane"

"¡SOLTADLE!" Rugió Ra's cuando oyó eso. Oliver y Nyssa intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. Parecía que ese nombre había alterado a Ra's Al Ghul y, algo capaz de alterar a La Cabeza del Demonio, no podía ser nada bueno.

"¿Quien es ese hombre, padre?" Preguntó Nyssa.

Ra's ignoró a su hija y se dirigió a Merlyn "Explícame lo que ha ocurrido"

Merlyn tragó saliva "Creemos que llegó a la ciudad hace unas dos semanas. Thea encontró los cadáveres de los miembros de la Liga que teníais en Starling delante de la puerta de su apartamento. Ese mismo día decenas de hombres irrumpieron en la comisaria y el ayuntamiento y tomaron el control de la ciudad, ese día murieron mas de cuatrocientas personas y casi la mitad del cuerpo policial de Starling City, incluyendo a Quentin Lance"

"¿El padre de Sara?" Nyssa miró directamente a Oliver, que apenas fue capaz de asentir. En los últimos diez años había visto morir a mucha gente que le importaba, incluyendo a sus padres, pero eso no lo hacía mas fácil. Lance era un buen hombre, no se merecía terminar así. No pudo evitar pensar en Laurel y en como esto le habría afectado.

"¿Están los demás bien?" Oliver temía la respuesta.

Para su alivio Merlyn asintió "The, Roy, Laurel, Palmer, Diggle y yo fuimos inmediatamente a la comisaria para ayudar, pero no pudimos hacer nada, eran demasiados, apenas logramos salir de allí con vida, y después nos enteramos de que habían tomado el ayuntamiento. Desde entonces nosotros, junto lo que queda de la policía, hemos formado un núcleo de resistencia para intentar derrotarlos pero no hemos tenido éxito. Ese hombre tiene un ejercito entero a su disposición. Y no todos son humanos"

"¿Que significa que no todos son humanos?" Esta vez fue Sarab quien habló.

Merlyn miró a Oliver "Supongo que eres consciente de la cárcel de meta-humanos que tu amigo Barry Allen tiene en los Laboratorios STAR. O, mejor dicho, tenia, ya que Bane y sus hombres irrumpieron en el laboratorio tres semanas atrás y liberó a todos los prisioneros que estuvieran dispuestos a trabajar para él. Y, a los que se negaron, los mató. No teníamos ni idea de quien era el responsable hasta que vimos a algunos de esos meta-humanos en Starling City hace unos días"

Oliver sintió un nudo en el estomago. Si había meta-humanos involucrados la situación era mucho mas peligrosa de lo que se había imaginado "¿Por que A.R.G.U.S no ha intervenido? Estoy seguro de que saben lo que está pasando"

"Los hombres de Bane vigilan todas las entradas y salidas y eliminan a cualquiera que intente pasar. Además, nos enteramos por la mujer de Diggle, que Bane también ha atacado varias instalaciones de A.R.G.U.S por todo el mundo. Incluyendo tu cárcel privada" Merlyn asintió a la pregunta silenciosa de Oliver "Slade Wilson, entre otros, se han unido a él"

Oliver había oído suficiente "Tenemos que enviar tantos hombres a Starling como sea posible. Yo mismo liderare el grupo"

"No" Ra's detuvo a Oliver "Si lo que dice Al Sa-Her es cierto, enviar a muchos hombres solo convertiría las calles de Starling en un campo de batalla. Lo que tenemos que hacer es enviar a un grupo poco numeroso que puede entrar en la ciudad sin ser visto y, una vez dentro, decapitar a la serpiente"

"Matar a Bane" Oliver siguió su linea de pensamiento "Tu sabes quien es. Malcolm tiene razón, fue miembro de la Liga ¿verdad?"

"Eso es imposible" Intervino Nyssa "Malcolm Merlyn es el único hombre al que mi padre le permitió abandonar la Liga"

"Yo no permití a Bane abandonar la Liga, lo expulsé de ella. Hace mas de sesenta años" Dijo Ra's, para sorpresa de todos.

De pronto, Oliver lo comprendió todo"Bane ha probado las aguas del Pozo del Lazaro"

"Si, encontré a Bane cuando era un huérfano y lo acogí en la Liga como si fuera mi hijo. Lo elegí como si sucesor. Pero, cuando se bañó por primera vez en el Pozo, se convirtió en una bestia sedienta que sangre, solo buscaba acabar con todo aquel que se le pusiera por delante. No tuve mas remedio que expulsarle de la Liga y prohibirle volver a poner un pie en Nanda Parbat, bajo pena de muerte" El rostro de Ra's era una mascara inexpresiva pero, durante un instante, Oliver pudo ver tristeza en lo mas profundo de sus ojos "Cometí un error, no debería haberlo dejado con vida, y es mi deber enmendarlo. Viajare a Starling City y aré lo que debí hacer hace mas de sesenta años. Voy a matar a Bane"

"No vas a ir tú solo" Aseguró OLiver, sabiendo que ni siquiera Ra's Al Ghul podía enfrentarse, él solo, a un ejercito como el que Merlyn les había descrito "Nyssa y yo iremos contigo"

"Al igual que yo" Dijo Sarab "Voy a seleccionar a nuestros cinco mejores hombres para que nos acompañen"

"No, cinco son demasiados, elije solo a los dos mejores. Debemos ser un grupo reducido si queremos entrar en la ciudad sin ser vistos" Ra's miró a Merlyn "Ahora ha llegado el momento de decidir tu destino"

Merlyn palideció visiblemente "¿Que significa eso?"

"Teniamos un trato. La Liga te permitiría vivir siempre y cuanto no abandonaras Satarling City. Y tú no has complico con tu parte" Ra's le hizo una señal a Sarab y esté sacó su espada.

Merlyn entró en pánico "No. ¡No! Tenia que avisaros de lo que estaba pasando en la ciudad. No podéis matarme por esto"

"No vamos a matarte por abandonar Starling, sino por tus crímenes pasados. Deberias llevar muerto dos años, pero el señor Queen insistió en que te perdonáramos la vida porque tenia el presentimiento que aun podías ser útil para su ciudad. Es evidente que tenia razón pero, ahora mismo, ya no hay ningún motivo para que sigas respirando. Sarab" Sarab empezó a bajar su hoja pero Oliver lo detuvo.

"¡Detente!" Sarab dudó, sin saber a cual de los dos hombres obedecer. Oliver miró a Merlyn, el hombre que había destruido parte de su ciudad y que había convertido a su dulce e inocente hermana en una asesina, usándola para matar a Sara, una mujer de la que estuvo enamorado "Merlyn merece ser ejecutado, pero no le corresponde a Sarab se quien le quite la vida" Ra's asintió con comprensión y le ofreció su espada a Oliver.

"Oliver, por favor, piensa en Thea" Suplicó Merlyn.

Oliver pensó que se veía patético. Cogió la espada de Ra's pero enseguida se la ofreció a Nyssa "Tampoco me corresponde a mi" Nyssa lo miró sorprendida y aceptó la espada con manos temblorosas. Oliver pensó en cuantas veces había oído a Nyssa murmurar el nombre de Sara en sueños. Si había alguien que merecía matar a Malcolm Merlyn era ella "Hace dos años te prive de vengar la muerte de la mujer que amabas. Considera esto mi disculpa"

"Nyssa, por favor, aun os puedo ser útil, yo..." Merlyn jamas llegó a terminar esa frase. Nyssa unido la espada de su padre en su pecho con un movimiento rápido y preciso. Apenas tuvo tiempo de mirar sorprendo a Nyssa antes de caer muerto al suelo.

Oliver contempló como el padre de su mejor amigo y su hermana expiraba su ultimo aliento. Dos años atrás contemplar una ejecución como esa le habría revuelto el estomago, ahora, en cambio, no sentía nada mas que una absoluta indiferencia. EN momentos como estos era cuando se daba cuenta de como había cambiado desde su llegada a Nanda Parbat.

_Y ahora tengo que volver a Starling City. No creo que esté preparado para mostrarles a todos en qué me he convertido_

* * *

Mientras Sarab iba a seleccionar a los miembros restantes de su grupo y Ra's Al Ghul se retiraba a sus aposentos para meditar, antes de emprender el viaje, Oliver se dirigió hacia el Pozo del Lázaro. Era uno de sus sitios favoritos para poder estar solo y pensar con calma. Nadie de la Liga, salvo él y Ra's, tenían permitido bañarse en esas aguas, ni siquiera Nyssa. Recordaba como si fuese ayer la primera vez que Ra's le mostró el verdadero poder de la Liga.

_**Dos años atrás** _

_Oliver solo llevaba tres días en Nanda Parbat y ya se estaba preguntando si había tomado la elección correcta. Los metodos de la Liga eran brutales y, en muchos aspectos, innecesarios. Ra's Al Ghul le había pedido que fuese a una parte de Nanda Parbat que aun no había pisado, diciendo que le empezaria a mostrar los secretos que él conocía y que le permitirían tomar, algún día, su lugar al frente de la Liga. Cuando llegó allí se encontró a Ra's, de espaldas a él, mirando lo que pareció ser una fuente de aguas termales. _

_"Espero que no me hayas traído aquí solo para enseñarme la piscina privada de Nanda Parbat" Dijo Oliver, sin estar seguro de que Ra's entendería la broma._

_Ra's sonrio "Cuando aceptaste ser mi sucesor te prometí que te mostraría todos los secretos de la Liga. Este es el mayor de ellos"_

_ OLiver lo miró sin comprender "¿Estas aguas? ¿Que tienen de especial?" _

_"Herodotus fue el primero en escribir sobre estas aguas y Ponce de Leon viajó por todo el mundo buscándolas. Y su descubrimiento por Al-Khdir está descrito en el Coral. Me han permitido vivir mas tiempo del que se me había concedido" Ra's le miró fijamente, estudiando su reacción "No pareces sorprendido por lo que te acabo de decir"_

_"En mi vida he visto algunas cosas que me han llevado a creer que este mundo es un lugar mucho mas grande de lo que la gente cree" Dijo Oliver pero, lo cierto era que la historia de Ra's lo había dejado casi sin palabras. Gracias a Barry Allen ahora sabía que muy pocas cosas eran imposibles, sin embargo los poderes de Barry, y de otros como él, se debían al acelerador de partículas, a un invento del hombre. Las aguas que tenia delante, en cambio, no había manera de explicar científicamente su funcionamiento. _

_"Estoy seguro. En la Liga lo llamamos el Pozo del Lazaro. No solo permite a aquel que se baña en él vivir durante mas tiempo sino que cura todas sus heridas y le vuelve mas fuerte" Explicó Ra's._

_Oliver asintio "¿Como funciona, simplemente te bañas en él y ya está?"_

_"La mayoría de veces si, pero la primera vez funciona de una manera diferente. Veras, si un hombre que se encuentra perfectamente, sin heridas mortales o enfermedades que casi le hayan arrebatado la vida, se baña en el pozo, este le quitara la vida. La primera vez que pruebes estás aguas tendrás que estar herido de fatalidad, de lo contrario, no saldrás de ellas con vida" Oliver iba a decir algo pero sintio un dolor agudo en su pecho. Al mirar abajo vio que Ra's le había clavado su espado en el pecho, justo en el mismo sitio en el que se la clavó cuando lucharon en la montaña. Oliver intentó moverse pero las piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas. Ra's sacó su espada del pecho de Oliver y lo empujó al Pozo. El efecto fue casi inmediato; Oliver sintió, con gran placer, como el dolor desaparecía por completo, substituido por una energía que jamas había sentido y se iba extendiendo por todo su cuerpo. Para su asombro vio como, no solo la herida que acababa de recibir, sino que todas las cicatrices que adornaban su cuerpo desaparecían, como si nunca hubiesen existido._

_Pasados cinco minutos salió del pozo y se enfrentó a Ra's "Podrías haberme advertido antes de hacer eso"_

_"¿Y que querrías que te dijera?" Preguntó Ra's con un toque de humor "¿Contare hasta tres y te atravesare con mi espada?"_

_Para su sorpresa, Oliver empezó a reír "Si, supongo que no habría quedado demasiado bien"_

_ "Pensé que seria mejor hacerlo rápido. Ahora dime, muchacho ¿como te sientes?" _

_OLiver ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo "Poderoso" _

**_En la actualidad_**

Desde ese día solo se había bañado en el Pozo del Lazaro dos veces más, y ambas porque estaba gravemente herido, no le gustaba abusar de su poder. El Pozo no solo le curaba todas sus heridas sino que le volvía mas ágil y mas fuerte, no demasiado, nada en comparación con lo que podía hacer, por ejemplo, el Mirakuru pero, aun y así el cambio era significativo. Y ahora tenian que enfrentarse a un hombre que también había probado los poderes de estas aguas. Eso le asustaba, pero no por él, sino por sus amigos y familiares de Starling. Un hombre que había sentido el poder del Pozo del Lazaro y que, además, el propio Ra's Al GHul había llegado a seleccionar como su sucesor no era alguien que debiese ser tomado a la ligera.

_¿Es eso todo lo que te preocupa? ¿O también temes volver a Starling CIty porque sabes que ella estará allí? _Una voz dentro de su cabeza parecía burlarse de él.

Oliver no podía engañarse a si mismo. Sabía que no estaba listo para volver a ver a Felicity.

_Además, seguramente, ella debe de estar saliendo con Ray Palmer _Pensó con amargura. Ese era otro punto que no le encajaba. Palmer. Merlyn les había dicho que Palmer había intentado evitar que los hombres de Bane tomaran la comisaria, pero Palmer no era un luchador ¿como podría él haber hecho nada? Debería habérselo preguntado a Malcolm antes de que Nyssa lo matara.

"Te veo muy pensativo. ¿Estás preocupado por tu ciudad?" La voz de Nyssa lo sobresaltó pero Oliver no se movió de donde estaba.

"No, estaba pensando en la mejor manera de entrar en Starling sin que nos vean" Era una mentira muy pobre, no esperaba que Nyssa se lo creyera.

"No tienes que avergonzarte si te preocupas por la gente que amas" Nyssa se colocó delante suyo "En la Liga nadie lo vera como una debilidad"

"No me preocupa que crean que soy debill, es solo que..." Oliver no supo como continuar.

"¿Es solo que qué?" Presionó Nyssa.

"Cuando me fui lo hice convencido de que las personas que dejaba atrás podrían cuidarse entre ellos sin mí pero este Bane parece un hombre casi tan peligroso como tú padre, tengo miedo de que, cuando lleguemos allí ya sea tarde para alguno de ellos. Roy, Diggle, Laurel, Teha... Felicity. No me arrepiento de haberme unido a la Liga, he hecho cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso pero todas han sido para crear un mundo mejor, sin embargo, si a alguno de ellos les ha pasado algo, no importara a cuanta gente he ayudado en estos dos años. Lo único que importara es que no estuve allí para protegerles cunado me necesitaban" Oliver miró a Nyssa con ojos angustiados y esta le dio un abrazo para tranquilizarle. Se suponía que esta clase de muestras de afecto no formaba parte de su acuerdo pero cada vez estaban sucediendo con mas frecuencia. Su relación había avanzado hacia un lugar desconocido, ambos lo sabían, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.

"¿Y tú como estas? Después de tanto tiempo al fin has obtenido justicia" Preguntó Oliver un tiempo después.

"Yo... Te agradezco que me dejaras hacerlo a mi. Sin embargo, ahora que Merlyn está muerto, me siento vacía. Hace dos años Laurel me dio que odiar a Merlyn le ayudaba a soportar la muerte de Sara y que, sin él, era como si una parte de ella se fuera para siempre. Creo que estoy sintiendo lo mismo"

Ahora era Nyssa la que se veía angustiada y Oliver decidió calmarla también, pero no con un abrazo, sino con un beso. Nyssa se tensó pero enseguida le devolvió el beso. Era la primera vez que se besaban sin estar apunto de tener relaciones sexuales y Oliver temía que estuviera cruzando una linea.

Cuando se separaron Nyssa lo miró sorprendida "Nyssa, lo siento, yo..."

En ese momento Ra's Al Ghul entró, acompañado de Sarab y dos hombres más que Oliver no reconoció por culpa de la mascara "Debemos partir de inmediato si queremos aprovechar la noche para entrar en la ciudad" Afortunadamente ninguno de los cuatro hombres pareció darse cuenta de lo tensos que estaban Nyssa y Oliver "Una vez allí tendremos que entrar en contacto con esa fuerza de resistencia que nos habló Al Sa-Her y usarlos como aliados, en caso de que los necesitemos" Ra's se detuvo un momento para mirar a Oliver.

"Mr Queen, ha llegado el momento de que vuelva a Starling City"

**Que nadie se alarme, esta sigue siendo una historia Olicity, sin embargo la pareja Oliver/Nyssa tendrá mucho peso durante bastantes capítulos. Ahora, para terminar me gustaria recomendar a todos los fan Olicity que leen esto, una historia titulada "La Serenata de Starling City", es un crossover entre Arrow y Flash, aquí os dejo el Link s/11115037/1/La-serenata-de-Starling-City leerla porque realmente es muy buena**


	5. Chapter 5

**Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir este capitulo pero he estado una semana de vacaciones en Portugal y no tenia demasiado tiempo para escribir. Para los fans Olicity que estén leyendo esto, lamento deciros que el reencuentro no se producirá hasta dentro de dos capítulos.**

Puede que los habitantes de Nanda Parbat lucharan con arcos y espadas y vistieran túnicas, pero eso no significaba que viviesen en la Edad Media. La Liga disponía de muchos recursos, así como millones de dolares, euros, libras y cualquier otra moneda que se pueda utilizar, repartidos por diversas cuentas bancarias en todo el mundo.

Por eso mismo Oliver no se sorprendió cuando Ra's Al Ghul le dijo que usarían un avión privado para llegar a Central City y, desde allí partirían hacia Starling. Tal vez esa no fuera la ruta mas rápida, a fin de cuentas ambas ciudades estaban muy lejos la una de la otra, pero Bane podía tener hombres vigilando y no querían arriesgarse a ser vistos.

Cuando ya llevaban una hora de vuelo Oliver no fue capaz de aguantarlo mas y fue a hablar con Nyssa. Toda esa situación era absurda, se habían acostado cientos de veces, no podía ser que se sintieran incómodos solo por darse un beso.

Nyssa ni siquiera reaccionó cuando él se sentó a su lado "Creo que tenemos que hablar"

"Si Merlyn fue capaz de salir de la ciudad sin que los hombres de Bane pudiesen detenerlo no creo que nosotros tengamos demasiados problemas para entrar. En cuanto a lo que aremos una vez estemos dentro, ya lo decidiremos cuando ocurra"

"Sabes que no te estoy hablando de eso. Mira, si antes he cruzado una linea lo siento mucho. Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir"

Al ver que Nyssa seguía sin decir nada Oliver se resignó y empezó a levantarse pero ella le agarró la mano antes de que pudiese dar dos pasos "No tienes que disculparte por nada, es solo que me has pillado desprevenida. No esperaba que me besases"

"Si tengo que ser honesto, a mi también me pilló por sorpresa" Ambos compartieron una sonrisa.

"Espero, sin embargo, que esto no te confunda. No me estoy enamorando de ti, Oliver Queen, y nunca lo haré" Nyssa intentó sonar desafiante pero Oliver pudo ver que solo estaba bromeando.

"No se, no se, a mí me parece que llevas loca por mí desde el primer día. Si mal no recuerdo, la primera vez que nos acostamos, no eras capaz de contenerte. Te lanzaste a por mí con todo lo que tenias"

La boca de Nyssa se abrió con indignación "¡Estaba intentando matarte!"

Oliver no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese recuerdo

_**Aproximadamente un año y medio atrás**_

_Oliver y Maseo- No, Maseo no, Sarab. A Oliver todavía se le hacía difícil referirse a su amigo con ese nombre- Intercambiaron golpes de espada bajo la atenta mirada de Ra's Al Ghul. _

_ El joven Queen estaba haciendo grandes progresos. Cuando llegó, él y Sarab tenían un nivel muy igualado, puede que incluso Oliver fuera ligeramente superior, sin embargo, en solo seis meses, su técnica de combate había mejorado de tal manera que en estos momentos estaba jugando con Sarab, uno de los mejores guerreros que la Liga había tenido desde hacía más de cien años, como si fuera un principiante que apenas sabía por que lado debia coger la espada._

_Cuando Oliver logró desarmar a Sarab, sin que apenas hubiese pasado medio minuto de combate, Ra's se levantó y aplaudió solemnemente "Impresionante, realmente impresionante. Sabia que había hecho bien al escogerte como si sucesor"_

_Oliver tendió una mano a Sarab para ayudarlo a levantarse "Si, bueno, algunos siguen sin opinar igual" _

_"Deduzco por tu comentario que Nyssa todavía no ha aceptado tu presencia en Nanda Parbat" _

_"En estos momentos creo que lo único que le impide intentar matarme es que tú me pusiste bajo tu protección y empiezo a sospechar que incluso eso está dejando de tener efecto"_

_Ra's Al Ghul le quitó importancia al asunto "Estoy casi convencido que, ahora mismo, podrías vencer a mi hija sin demasiado esfuerzo"_

_Olive se sorprendió de que Ra's Al Ghul hablara así de su hija pero prefirió no decir nada "En realidad yo confiaba en no tener que llegar a eso y poder tener una relación más... amable"_

_En esta ocasión fue Sarab el que sonrío "Oliver, conozco a Nyssa desde hace mucho más tiempo que tú. Créeme, es mejor que no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir"_

_Oliver se cruzó de braços "¿Acaso los miembros de la Liga no pueden tener una conversación civilizada sin intentar matarse entre ellos?"_

_ "Bueno, si tanto deseas hablar con ella, creo que dijo que estaría todo el día en su habitación, meditando"_

_"Bien. Pues me pasare un momento a saludarla"_

_Ra's lo miró con diversión "Debo advertirte que mi hija odia ser interrumpida cuando medita"_

_"Bueno, como tú has dicho, no me sera muy difícil vencerla si intenta atacarme"_

_ Menos de un minuto después estaba parado delante de la puerta de Nyssa. Delante de Ra's y Maseo había insistido en que querría llevarse bien con Nyssa pero ahora empezaba a preguntarse si realmente valía la pena. A fin de cuentas lo mas probable era que intentase matarlo antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra. _

Bueno, al menos tengo que intentarlo, a ver que pasa _Pensó antes de abrir la puerta._

_Nyssa estaba sentada, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, en una posición de meditación budista pero se levantó de inmediato cuando le vio entrar "¿¡Que estás haciendo aquí!?"_

_"He venido solo a hablar" Dijo Oliver levantando las manos en señal de paz._

_"Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar" Siseó Nyssa al mismo tiempo que desenvainaba su espada "Ahora vete o te matare"_

_Oliver suspiró. Esto iba a ser mas difícil de lo que esperaba "Oye, se que tienes tus motivos para odiarme pero..."_

_"CALLATE, NO QUIERO OÍRTE" Rugió Nyssa antes de abalanzarse sobre él._

_Oliver apenas tuvo tiempo de agacharse para esquivar el golpe que le habría decapitado la cabeza. Después rodó por el suelo hasta la otra punta de la habitación y sacó su propia espada justo a tiempo para bloquear el siguiente ataque de Nyssa._

_"No tenemos que hacer esto"En lugar de responder Nyssa le dio una patada en la espalda. Oliver decidió acabar rápido con esto. Cuando Nyssa intentó clavarle la espada en el pecho, él esquivó el golpe, agarró su brazo y se lo retorció a la espalda, haciendo que soltase el arma, después la empujó contra la pared y puso su espada contra su cuello para evitar que se moviera. Ambos se quedaron mirando, en silencio, durante unos segundos hasta que Oliver bajó su arma y empezó a alejarse pero, para su sorpresa, Nyssa se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios. Antes de que Oliver fuese consciente de lo que estaba pasando, ambos se habían quitado la ropa y estaban tumbados en la cama de Nyssa. No fue tierno, ni suave. Fue rápido y contundente, como si ambos quisieran acabar lo antes posible. Cuando Oliver se alejó de ella estaba tan sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar que no era capaz de formar ningún pensamiento coherente._

_"Vete" Susurró Nyssa al cabo de unos segundos.  
_

_Oliver hizo lo que le pedía sin decir nada. Se vistió y salio de su habitación sin decir nada con un único pensamiento en la mente. _

_¿Que demonios acaba de pasar"_

**_En la actualidad_**

"Me gusta pensar que ahora nos llevamos un poco mejor de lo que hacíamos por aquel entonces" Dijo Oliver.

"A mi también"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio después de eso . Oliver empezó a pensar en lo que seria volver a Starling. Sus amigos no estarían contentos de verlo, ni siquiera aunque viniera a ayudarlos. Seguramente Thea y Laurel serian las dos que estarían más enfadadas. ¿Habrían leído las cartas que él le dio a Merlyn para ellas o las habrían quemado sin ni siquiera abrirlas? Oliver esperaba que fuese lo primero pero conociéndolas probablemente fuese lo segundo. Roy y Diggle también estarían enfadados pero ellos pondrían la ciudad por encima de todo así que podrían trabajar juntos sin problemas. Y Felicity... Ella era a la vez la que más temía y mas deseaba volver a ver. Sus sentimientos por ella ya no eran tan claros como hacía dos años pero seguían ahí, dispuestos a estallarle en la cara cuando volviese a verla. Seguramente estaría furiosa, al menos a los otros les había advertido lo que iba a hacer pero ella, probablemente, se había enterado cuando él ya estaba en Nanda Parbat. Aunque en realidad lo que más le asustaba no era como reaccionaria Felicity al verlo sino como reaccionaria él al verla a ella.

"Estás pensando en ella ¿verdad?" Oliver levantó al vista para ver que Nyssa lo estaba observando fijamente.

"¿En quien?"

"Felicity. No intentes negarlo, se que la amas"

"Eso era antes, ya lo he superado. No pondré en peligro la misión solo porque ella este allí, si es lo que te preocupa"

"No me preocupa la misión, me preocupas tú. Dos años no es suficiente para olvidar a la persona que amas. Lo se porque yo aun no he olvidado a Sara"

Oliver suspiró "Ella eligió a otro hombre, Nyssa. Y yo me fui para unirme a la Liga sin ni siquiera decírselo. Dudo mucho que nos reencontremos en buenos términos"

"Bueno, en lo de unirte a la Liga no puedo decir nada pero en lo otro... Me cuesta imaginar a una mujer eligiendo a otro hombre por encima de ti"

Oliver no pudo evitar sonreír "Palmer es un buen hombre. O, al menos eso creo, no le conocí demasiado. Y él no era un justiciero que se pasaba la noche luchando contra criminales que podían usarla para llegar a él si descubrían su identidad"

Nyssa pudo ver que Oliver no quería seguir hablando del tema "Aun quedan bastantes horas de vuelo. Deberíamos intentar dormir un poco"

Oliver asintió, agradecido de que Nyssa no insistiera y se recostó en su asiento.

Lo ultimo en lo que pensó, antes de quedarse dormido, fue que, por mucho que intentara convencerse de lo contrario, estaba deseando volver a ver a Felicity.

* * *

Al llegar a Central City Oliver intentó ponerse en contacto con Barry pero los laboratorios STAR estaban cerrados y no había rastro de él ni de nadie de su equipo por ningún lado. Quería ir a preguntar en la comisaria pero Sarab le recordó que tenían que partir de inmediato si querían llegar a Starling CIty antes de que amaneciera.

"Las lineas de tren llevan bloqueadas más de una semana, por orden del ejercito. Y han montado controles de carretera a unos cincuenta quilómetros de la ciudad pero no debería sernos difícil pasarlos" Explicó Nyssa mientras subían a uno de los dos coches usarían para salir de la ciudad. Ra's y los otros dos hombres, Al Nesr y Al Kùbrà, irían por otro camino y se encontrarían en uno de los pisos francos que la Liga tenia en Starling.

"¿Y el trafico aéreo?" Preguntó Oliver.

"Completamente bloqueado, no dejan que nadie se acerque a menos de cien millas"

"Esto no tiene sentido. No puede ser que hagan todo esto solo porque un criminal ha tomado la ciudad"

"Tendremos que descubrirlo cuando lleguemos allí"

A Oliver el viaje se le hizo muy largo. A medida que se acercaban, las ansias por regresar a la que una vez fue su ciudad aumentaron. Era curioso, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de como echaba de menos su hogar pero, ahora apenas podía controlarse. Tal como dijo Nyssa no les fue nada difícil superar el control del ejercito (bastaron cinco dardos tranquilizantes para dejarlos fuera de combate) sin embargo, cuando estaban apunto de llegar a la ciudad alguien empezó a dispararles y tuvieron que detener el coche.

"¿Quienes son?" Preguntó Sarab.

"Hombres de Bane. Merlyn dijo que también vigilaban que nadie entrara en la ciudad" Oliver buscó el origen de los disparos pero tuvo que agacharse para evitar que le dieran "¿Donde está Nyssa"

De repente los disparos cesaron "Cuando queráis podéis salir"

Oliver y Sarab se levantaron para ver que Nyssa caminaba hacia ellos mentiras limpiaba la sangre de su espada "Solo había tres de ellos y todos estaban ocupados disparándoos. No ha sido demasiado difícil"

"Me alegro de que te lo hayas pasado bien" Comentó Oliver sarcásticamente "El coche está muerto pero estamos a menos de veinte quilometros. Podemos ir andando sin problemas"

Todos cogieron sus equipos y empezaron a andar. No encontraron ninguno de los hombres de Bane durante el trayecto pero, cuando al fin llegaron a Starling CIty y se adentraron en sus calles, se sorprendieron de lo que veían; Gente saqueando tiendas, barriles en llamas, coches estampados contra las paredes, peleas prácticamente en cada esquina. Parecía que todo el mundo se hubiese vuelto loco.

"Parece que la gente de tu ciudad ha aceptado la anarquía de muy buen grado" Comentó Nyssa.

Oliver prefiero no comentar nada sobre eso "Si las cosas están así en este lado de la ciudad no quiero imaginarme como estarán los Glades"

"Debemos darnos prisa en llegar al punto de encuentro" Dijo Sarab "Siempre y cuando no lo hayan saqueado también"

Tuvieron que andarse con cuidado en medio de las calles pero lograron llegar al piso sin problemas. Cuando entraron vieron con sorpresa que Ra's Al Ghul ya les estaba esperando allí.

"Ya era hora. Llevo tres horas esperándoos. Al Nesr y Al Kùbrà han salido a las calles para intentar obtener información, deberían volver de un momento a otro"

"¿Como habéis logrado llegar aquí tan rápido?" Preguntó Oliver

Ra's sonrío "Todavía hay muchas cosas que no te he enseñado, Mr Queen"

Oliver se acercó a una ventana y miró al exterior "La situación allí fuera es un infierno. Debemos acabar con esto cuanto antes sino sera imposible que la ciudad logra recuperarse algún día"

"Comprendo tu impaciencia pero, de momento, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar"

Y esperaron otra hora hasta que llegaron sus camaradas "Me temo que no sabemos donde se esconde Bane pero hemos descubierto donde están los antiguos socios de Al Ramí"

Oliver frunció el ceño "¿Como lo sabéis?"

"Oimos a dos de los mercenarios de Bane decir que los atacarían al amanecer. Parece que están empezando a ser una molestia"

Los ojos de Oliver se abrieron "No falta mucho para el amanecer. Tenemos que ir a ayudarlos"

Ra's asintió "Seguramente sean los mejores aliados que tengamos en la ciudad, seria una pena perderlos. Al Kùbrà, guíanos hacia su guarida"

Por lo visto Roy y Diggle habían escogido una nave industrial abandonada de los Glades como guarida después de que la fundidora quedase comprometida. A Oliver no le sorprendió que decidieran quedarse en los Glades ya que sin duda era la zona de la ciudad que debía estar mas complicada con toda esta situación.

Cuando se encontraban a un par de manzanas del lugar oyeron una explosión y aceleraron el paso. Al llegar allí actuaron con mucho sigilo y se colaron por una de las ventanas. Oliver entró el primero y oyó ruidos de pelea. Hizo un gesto a los demás para que cogieran posiciones alrededor y se acercó a la barandilla para ver lo que estaba pasando abajo.

Roy era el único que seguía en pie y estaba librando un combate furioso con George Harkness (Capitán Bomerang). Laurel, Thea y Diggle estaban de rodillas con las manos en la nuca y diez hombres apuntándolos con ametralladoras, Felicity estaba en la misma posición que ellos y, para su sorpresa, a su lado estaba Caitlin. Oliver no entendió que estaba haciendo ella en Starling hasta que vio a Barry tumbado encima de una mesa con un vendaje cubriendo todo su torso, al lado de Barry estaba Leonard Snart apuntándolo con su pistola de hielo aunque era una tontería ya que Barry estaba claramente inconsciente.

Oliver volvió a centrarse en Roy. Había mejorado mucho en esos dos años pero era evidente que estaba perdiendo la pelea. Como si fuese una señal Harkness logro hacerle soltar el arco y mandarlo al suelo de una patada. Oliver supo que era el momento de actuar. Hizo una señal a sus compañeros y todos sacaron sus arcos.

Oliver suspiró. No era así como él esperaba reencontrarse con sus amigos. Con toda la calma del mundo seleccionó un objetivo.

Y disparó.

**Pues esto es todo. Llegados a este punto, con la presencia de Caitlin y Barry, podemos considerar esta historia un Crosover. Para que os hagáis una idea, la situación en SC es similar a la de Ghotam en El Caballero Oscuro la Leyenda Renace aunque, de momento, sin bomba. El próximo capitulo sera desde el punto de vista del team Arrow (¿siguen llamándose Team Arrow ahora que no está Oliver) Dejarme algún comentario diciendo si os ha gustado **


	6. Chapter 6

**Como ya os dije, en el capitulo anterior, este capitulo sera desde el punto de vista del Team Arrow y servirá para explicar lo que han estado haciendo durante el tiempo que Bane ha tomado la ciudad.**

Felicity se levantó dolorida y miró el reloj. Apenas había dormido tres horas y se sentía mucho mas cansada de lo que estaba antes de acostarse. Al levantarse de su cama improvisada, solo una manta en el suelo y otra manta para cubrirse, miró a su alrededor buscando a Roy, Diggle y los demás pero solo encontró a Caitlin exactamente en la misma posición en la que estaba cuando se fue a dormir, sentada al lado de Barry agarrándole la mano.

"Creo que a ti también te vendría bien descansar un poco, no te has apartado de su lado en los últimos dos días" Caitlin se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Felicity a sus espaldas pero no se movió.

"Estoy bien. Me he quedado dormida un par de veces en las ultimas horas pero enseguida me he despertado. Quiero estar consciente cuando se despierte" No dijo _Si llega a despertarse. _No se sentía con fuerzas suficientes como para decir eso sin llegar a desmoronarse.

Felicity llegó a su lado puso una mano en su hombro "Lo siento mucho Caitlin, vosotros ni siquiera deberíais estar aquí"

Caitlin negó con la cabeza "Si nosotros hubiésemos protegido mejor el acelerador de partículas tal vez la situación aquí no seria tan grave. Teníamos que intentar ayudaros como pudiésemos"

Felicity miró a Barry y sonrio "Además Barry jamás se quedaría quieto sabiendo que otros están en peligro"

"Es cierto, él jamas lo haría, él... Él..." Caitlin no fue capaz de contener por más tiempo las lagrimas.

"Oh, cariño" Felicity abrazó a Caitlin y dejó que llorase contra su pecho.

"Lo siento Felicity, es que... no se que haré si lo pierdo a él también"

"Lo entiendo, después de lo de Cisco..."

"No" La interrumpió Caitlin entre sollozos "No seria igual que con Cisco, seria mucho peor"

La frente de Felicity se arrugó con confusión pero, cuando lo entendió, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa "¿Tú y Barry...?" Caitlin asintió "¿Por cuanto tiempo? ¿Como es que no nos lo habíais dicho?"

"Empezó hace unos meses, al principio era solo sexo. Yo quería más, en realidad creo que siempre quise más, pero me daba miedo que él me rechazara, hasta que fue él quien me dijo que no podía seguir haciendo eso porque me amaba. Sin embargo nuestra primera cita..." Caitlin volvió a estallar en sollozos "...Nuestra primera cita fue la noche que entraron en el acelerador de partículas"

_**Tres semanas atrás**_

_Barry no había estado tan nervioso en toda su vida. Le había llevado meses armarse de valor para decirle a Caitlin que no quería simplemente sexo con ella sino mucho mas. Casi no pudo contener su alegría cuando ella le dijo que sentía exactamente lo mismo. Y ahora la estaba esperando en la puerta de su apartamento para llevarla a cenar. Repasó una vez más su indumentaria; Camisa blanca, corbata a rallas roja y blanca, americana y pantalones negros. _

_Estaba debatiendo si iba bien vestido o debía volver a su apartamento a cambiarse de ropa cuando la puerta se abrió y todos esos pensamientos quedaron en un segundo plano. _

"_Estás... Estás..." Ni siquiera fue capaz de encontrar las palabras para describirlo._

_Caitlin sonrió "Me lo tomare como un cumplido. Entonces ¿a donde vamos?" Barry no fue capaz de responder porque aun estaba embobado mirándola "¡Barry!" _

"_Ah si, lo siento, bueno primero iremos a cenar y luego..." En ese preciso instante el mobil de Barry sonó "¡Tienes que estar de broma!"_

_Caitlin se rió suavemente "Es Cisco, igual deberías cogerlo"_

"_Como no sea importante pienso matarlo" Caitlin rodó los ojos pero seguía sonriendo 2¿Que ocurre Cisco? Ahora mismo me pillas en mal momento" _

"_Déjame adivinar. Tú y Caitlin al fin habéis admitido lo que sentís el uno por el otro y vais a tener una cita" La voz divertida de Cisco sonó por el auricular._

_Barry tapó de inmediato el teléfono "¿Le has dicho a Cisco lo de esta noche?" _

"_Pues claro que no. Ni siquiera sabe lo que hemos estado haciendo los últimos meses" _

"_En realidad si que lo se" Ambos miraron el teléfono de Barry sorprendidos "Ahora, Barry ¿te importaría poner el altavoz? Me gustaría hablar también con Caitlin"_

_De mala gana Barry hizo lo que le pedia "Está bien. Habla"_

_Sin embargo Caitlin habló primero "¿Como sabes lo que está pasando entre nosotros? No se lo hemos dicho a nadie"_

"_No lo habéis dicho con palabras pero ambos sois tan obvios que era como si lo llevarais escrito en la frente" Se burló Cisco "Además puede que os haya pillado en un par de ocasiones" _

"_¿¡QUE?!" Si Cisco hubiese estado con ellos probablemente se habrían lanzado a por él sin dudarlo._

"_Es broma, es broma. Pero hablando en serio, Barry, para haber vivido más de la mitad de tu vida con un detective de la policía, disimulas fatal. Y tú Caitlin no es que lo hagas mucho mejor"_

_Barry suspiró con frustración "Por favor dime que no me has llamado solo para decirme que sabes lo que pasa entre Caitlin y yo"_

"_No, no es por eso" De repente Cisco sonaba muy serio "¿Podéis venir al laboratorio en cuanto terminéis de cenar? Tengo algo que mostraos" _

"_¿Va todo bien? Si quieres podemos ir ahora"_

"_Ni hablar. Llevó más de dos años esperando que dierais este paso, no seré yo el que lo arruine. Simplemente pasaros por aquí y ya os lo explicare todo" _

"_Está bien, como quieras, luego nos vemos" Barry colgó y miró a Caitlin "¿Deberíamos preocuparnos?" _

"_Si fuera muy urgente nos habría dicho que fuéramos de inmediato" Caitlin abrazó a Barry por la cintura y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro "Ademas, Cisco tiene razón, he esperado mucho tiempo para esto, no quiero que nada nos lo arruine" _

"_Yo tampoco Dra Snow" Barry le dio un beso en la frente "Espera un momento ¿significa eso que llevas más de dos años colada por mí?"_

_Caitlin le golpeó con fuerza en el hombro "Cállate"_

* * *

_La sonrisa de Cisco se borro al instante mientras volvía a observar la pantalla de su equipo. Parecía que, en las ultimas horas alguien había atacado varias instalaciones de ARGUS por todo el mundo incluyendo, y eso era lo más alarmante, la prisión privada del Team Arrow en Lyan Yu. Hombres como Slade Wilson, George Harkness, Leonard Snart y Mike Rory (estos últimos estaban allí por cortesía del Team Flash) estaban libres, trabajando por su cuenta o al servicio del causante de estos ataques, en cualquier caso no podía ser nada bueno. Seguramente debería habérselo dicho de inmediato a Barry pero sabía cuanto tiempo les había llevado a sus amigos confesar lo que sentían el uno por el otro y no quería chafarles su primera cita oficial. Además tampoco les venia de un par de horas._

_O eso pensaba él._

_Menos de treinta minutos después se oyó una fuerte explosión y todo el edificio sufrió una sacudida tan fuerte que Cisco se cayó de la silla. Cuando volvió a levantarse comprobó las cámaras de seguridad y vio con horror como varios hombres armados entraban en el laboratorio, incluyendo los cuatro sujetos que acababan de fugarse de Lian Yu. Inmediatamente cogió su teléfono para intentar llamar a Barry, solo para descubrir que no funcionaba. _

_Pensó en intentar esconderse en alguna parte pero ya era demasiado tarde; Diez fusiles de asalto, una espada y dos boomerangs estaban apuntando en su dirección de modo que lo más sensato era quedarse quieto._

"_Hola Cisco" Snart lo saludó como si fueran viejos amigos "Un placer volver a verte" _

"_Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo, Cold" Cisco miró a Slade Wilson, Deathstroke, y a George Harkness, Capitan Boomerang "Parece que has hecho amigos en Lian Yu"_

"_En realidad no estamos trabajando juntos, más bien trabajamos para alguien" Aclaro Slade._

"_No pensaba que ninguno de vosotros se rebajaría a trabajar para otro" _

"_Bueno, Él puede ser muy convincente. Además nos sacó de esa prisión así que ¿de que nos vamos a quejar?" _

"_¿Quien es Él?" Preguntó Cisco, intentando ganar tiempo._

_En ese momento se oyeron unas pisadas por el pasillo y, pocos segundos después, Cisco tuvo ante él un hombre enorme vestido con un chaleco y un abrigo de piel. Sin embargo lo mas llamativo de ese hombre era la extraña mascara que cubría gran parte de su rostro, aunque no parecía que la mascara fuera para ocultar su identidad ni para dar miedo a sus adversarios, aunque en el caso de Cisco lo estaba logrando, por los tubos que conectaban la mascara entre si, parecía más bien que suministraba algún producto a su portador._

"_Puedes llamarme Bane" Cisco se sorprendió al oír su voz, parecía muy robótica, muy poco humana "Tu debes de ser Cisco Ramon, el señor Snart me ha hablado de ti"_

"_No se que es lo que buscas aquí pero..."_

"_Lo que busco es muy simple, muchacho, primero quiero que estos dos caballeros" Bane señaló a Snart y Rory, "Recuperen sus armas. Y segundo quiero visitar tu cárcel de meta-humanos y liberar a unos cuantos para que se unan a mi ejercito. Y probablemente matare a los que se nieguen"_

_Cisco estuvo apunto de reírse pero algo en el rostro de Bane, o en lo que se veía de él, le decía que era mejor no hacerlo "¿Por que crees que yo haría algo así?"_

_Bane le hizo una señal a uno de sus hombres y esté le trajo una tablet "Porque no querrás que le pase nada malo a tus amigos" _

_A Cisco casí se la cayó el alma a los pes cuando miró la tablet y vio a Barry y Caitlin sentados en la mesa de un restaurante, esperando a que les trajeran su comida.  
_

_"En estos momentos tengo cuatro lanza-cohetes apuntando al edificio en el que están. Soy consciente de que Barry Allen es algo más rapido que el ser humano promedio pero creo que serias un muy mal amigo si decidieras jugártelo todo a una sola carta" _

_Cisco volvió a mirar a sus amigos. En ese momento Barry acababa de decir algo que hizo reír a Caitlin y la cogió de la mano. Ambos parecían muy felices. _

_"Las armas están en el almacén donde guardamos los prototipos. Cuarta puerta a la derecha. Están des-habilitadas pero estoy seguro de que Snart sabrá como ponerlas de nuevo en marcha. En cuanto a la cárcel... Las celdas están diseñadas en función a la habilidad de cada metahumano y se abren manualmente desde el exterior" _

_"Le estoy muy agradecido por su colaboración Mr Ramon" Bane hizo un gesto a sus hombres y estos se dividieron en dos grupos, uno para ir a buscar las pistolas de hielo y fuego y otros para entrar en el acelerador de partículas._

_"Vas a matarme ¿verdad?" Preguntó Cisco intentando contener las lagrimas._

_"Si. No va a producirme ninguna satisfacción pero tengo que hacerlo. Si te sirve de consuelo no pretendo tomar Central City ni nada parecido. Lo único que voy a hacer es reclamar algo que se me fue arrebatado injustamente" Dicho esto Bane le rompió el cuello a Cisco de un solo golpe. Tras unos segundos contemplando el cadáver, cogió su mobil y llamó a los cuatro hombres que estaban vigilando la cita de Barry y Caitlin "Matarlos"_

* * *

_Caitlin se estaba sirviendo una copa de vino cuando se dio cuenta que Barry la miraba fijamente "¿Ocurre algo?" _

_Barry negó con la cabeza "Nada. Eres hermosa ¿te lo he dicho alguna vez?"_

_Un leve rubor empezó a expandirse por las mejillas de Caitlin" No tanto como deberías"_

_Barry sonrió pero, de repente su sonrisa desapareció. Caitlin iba a preguntarle que le pasaba pero entonces Barry usó su velocidad para agarrarla y sacarla del edificio antes de que todo estallase._

_"¿Estás bien?" Caitlin apenas fue capaz de asentir mientras observaba arder el edificio en el que habían estado solo unos instantes antes "Dios, el restaurante estaba lleno de gente. Tengo que volver dentro"_

_"¡NO!" Inmediatamente Caitlin le agarró el brazo "Barry no puedes hacer nada, ya estarán todos muertos. Por favor no entres" _

_Barry observó impotente la escena que tenia delante y golpeó el suelo con furia "Venían a por nosotros. Toda esta gente ha muerto porque tú y yo estábamos aquí" _

_A lo lejos se empezaron a oír las sirenas de los coches patrulla y de bomberos "Barry tenemos que irnos"_

_Barry asintió "Volvamos al laboratorio. Cisco ha dicho que quería decirnos algo y sospecho que puede estar relacionado con esto" Barry agarró a Caitlin y se dispuso a correr pero antes la miró a los ojos "Lo siento mucho Cait. Estaba siendo una noche perfecta, no quería que terminase así" _

_Caitlin sonrió débilmente "Yo tampoco" _

_En el instante en el que Barry se detuvo en la entrada de los laboratorios STAR supo que algo iba mal. Las puertas estaban destrozadas y había un agujero en la pared lo suficientemente grande como para que pasase un camión._

_"Dios mio. ¡CISCO!" Barry fue inmediatamente al interior "No..."_

_Con pasos temblorosos se acercó al cuerpo sin vida de su amigo y se arrodilló a su lado "Vamos Cisco despierta, no puedes hacernos esto. Por favor abre los ojos" _

_Pocos segundos despues Caitlin entró corriendo pero se detuvo en seco al vera Barry llorando contra el cuerpo de Cisco "¿Barry?"_

_Barry negó con la cabeza y Caitlin sintió como todas las fuerzas la abandonaban. _

**_En la actualidad_**

Felicity no podia creer lo que oia "Dios mi, Caitlin, lo siento tanto"

"No te disculpes, no lo sabías. Barry y yo casi no nos hemos hablado desde el funeral de Cisco. En realidad el quería venir solo y que yo me quedara en Central CIty pero no lo dejé. Supongo que le preocupaba que algo malo pudiese pasarme. Irónico ¿no te parece?"

Felicity no dijo nada. No hacía falta. Barry había sido de gran ayuda para intentar arreglar la situación, sobretodo con tanto meta-humano suelto, pero, cinco días después de su llegada, cayó en una trampa que le había tendido Leonard Snart y otros hombres de Bane. Logro salir de allí con vida pero muy malherido y apenas fue capaz de volver a la guarida antes de caer inconsciente. Tras realizar unas pruebas Caitlin había dictaminado que estaba en coma aunque debería salir de él muy pronto gracias a sus poderes. Sin embargo había pasado una semana y Barry seguía sin despertar.

"¿Entonces donde están los otros?" Preguntó Felicity intentando cambiar de tema y distraer a Caitlin.

"Ray ha ido a reunirse con lo que queda de la policía, y los demás están intentando localizar a Merlyn"

"Llevamos muchas horas sin saber nada de él. Lo más probable es que esté muerto" Escupió Felicity.

"Sé que no te cae bien pero, ahora mismo necesitamos toda la ayuda posible si queremos salir de esta con vida"

"Lo se, tienes razón pero, de no ser por él, todo podría haber sido diferente"

"Y con esto te refieres a... ¿Oliver?"

Felicity se tensó "No quiero hablar de él"

"Vamos Felicity, yo te he abierto mi corazón. Creo que es justo que tú hagas lo mismo"

Parecía que Felicity iba a decir algo pero, en ese momento, las puertas se abrieron y Roy y Diggle se acercaron a ellas.

"No hemos terminado esta conversación" Susurró Caitlin para que solo Felicity pudiese oírla.

"¿Lo habéis encontrado?" Preguntó Felicity ignorando a Caitlin.

"No, pero creemos saber donde está" Dijo Diggle "En Nanda Parbat"

De haber estado bebiendo algo en ese momento probablemente Felicity lo hubiera escupido "¿Disculpa?"

"Thea nos ha dicho que Malcolm lleva desde el primer día insistiendo en que la única posibilidad que tenemos de salir bien parados de esta es pedir ayuda a la Liga. Creemos que finalmente se cansó de esperar y decidió hacerlo"

"Además hemos oído a unos cuantos hombres comentar que ayer por la noche alguien logró romper el bloqueo y salir de la ciudad" Añadió Roy.

"Felicity, se lo que estás pensando" Dijo Diggle al ver que Felicity parecía apunto de sufrir un ataque de nervios "Pero puede que esto nos vaya bien"

"¿Que? ¿Como puedes pensar que esto nos vendrá bien? Lo ultimo que necesitamos es que la Liga aparezca por aquí" Gritó Felicity.

"¡En realidad eso es justo lo que necesitamos! Mira, nos superan severamente en hombres, armas, munición, por no hablar de todos los meta-humanos que Bane tiene a sus ordenes. No podemos ganar. Al menos no solos"

"Pero eso no implica que tengamos que hacer un pacto con el demonio... O su heredero" La amargura era palpable en la voz de Felicity.

Diggle suspiró "Créeme, yo tengo tan pocas ganas de volver a verlo como tú"

"Está bien, ni siquiera sabemos seguro si Malcolm se ha puesto en contacto con ellos, de momento debemos seguir actuando como si estuviéramos solos en esto. ¿Donde están Thea y Laurel?"

"Siguen en las calles, intentando descubrir algo más sobre Bane y que planes tiene" Diggle miró a Barry "¿Como está?"

"Sus constantes siguen estables pero a estas alturas ya debería haber salido del coma" Respondió Caitlin.

En ese momento la radio que llevaba Felicity (los teléfonos habían dejado de funcionar hacía días) cobró vida "¿Felicity, me recibes? Soy Ray"

"Perfectamente Ray. ¿Como van las cosas por ahí? Por favor dame buenas noticias"

"Lo siento pero no podrá ser" Ray sonaba muy preocupado "Más de la mitad de los policías que quedaban han dimitido para estar con sus familias, dicen que no tiene sentido luchar una batalla que no podemos ganar, y los pocos que quedan están pensando en abandonar también"

Felicity sintió un nudo en el estomago; Sin la ayuda de la policía estaban perdidos "¿No puedes hacer nada para que cambien de opinión?"

"Voy a quedarme aquí todo el día, para hablar con ellos y convencerlos de que sigan luchando pero están perdiendo la esperanza. Necesitamos un plan o al menos una idea vaga de como solucionar todo este lío"

"Lo se, pensaremos en algo. Mantenme informada y avísanos si ocurre algo" Tras unos instantes de duda añadió "Te quiero"

Se giró hacia los demás, que lo habían oído todo "De acuerdo, las cosas están yendo de mal en peor. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea milagrosa para poder salir de esta?"

"Tal vez deberíamos esperar a que volviesen Laurel y Thea y hablarlo entre todos" Sugirió Roy.

Felicity asintió y se alejó de ellos para poder estar a solas con sus pensamientos. Irónicamente lo que mas le preocupaba en estos momentos no era la situación en la que estaba la ciudad, ni siquiera que pudiera pasarle algo a Ray, lo que mas miedo le daba era que Malcolm hubiera podido llegar a Nanda Parbat y Oliver regresara a Starling City. No estaba segura de como reaccionaria si volvía a verlo. Por una parte querría gritarle, golpearlo incluso, por haberse ido de ese modo sin despedirse. Por haberla abandonado. Pero, por otro lado, la simple idea de volver a tenerlo enfrente de ella enviaba una sacudida por todo su cuerpo.

Thea y Laurel llegaron unas horas después pero no habían logrado descubrir nada que les resultara útil. Por desgracia tampoco se les ocurría ningún plan para derrotar a Bane. Sabían que Bane residía en el ayuntamiento junto a sus hombres de mayor confianza y que el resto de su ejercito patrullaba las calles buscando cualquier signo de resistencia pero solo con eso no bastaba para elaborar una estrategia de ataque.

Felicity dejó de escuchar al cabo de un tiempo. De todas maneras nadie estaba proponiendo nada que fuera viable. Tal vez si Oliver estuviera aquí... No, no podía seguir pensando en eso. Oliver había decidido abandonarlos, abandonarla a ella, para unirse a la Liga. Eso ya de por si era lo suficientemente malo pero ella ni siqueira lo había descubierto hasta que estuvo en Nanda Parbat.

"¿Felicity?" Felicity levantó la vista para ver que todos la observaban con preocupación "¿Estás bien?"

"Si lo siento, me he distraído un poco"

"¿Has dormido algo hoy?"

"Solo unas horas pero estoy bien"

"Intenta dormir un poco más. Y tú también Caitlin. Os necesitamos a las dos en plenas condiciones" Caitlin iba a protestar pero Diggle no la dejó "Te avisaremos de inmediato si Barry se despierta"

Ni Felicity ni Caitlin tenían muchas ganas de hacer lo que les decían pero sabían que era inútil discutir. Además era cierto que ambas estaban agotadas.

Felicty no sabría decir cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando Diggle empezó a sacudirla violentamente para que se despertara "¿Diggle? ¿Que ocurre?"

"Hemos oído ruidos fuera. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de..." Las palabras de Diggle fueron interrumpidas por una fuerte explosión. Diggle se tumbó encima de ella para protegerla y, cuando ambos se levantaros, vieron al menos una docena de hombres armados yendo hacia ellos "Corre Felicity, vete"

Felicity estaba demasiado aturdida para responder. Vio como Diggle Thea, Laurel y Roy empezaban a luchar contra esos hombres. Sabía que ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlos de modo que buscó a Caitlin y la encontró al lado de Barry "Caitlin tenemos que irnos"

Caitlin la miró con ojos angustiados "No puedo dejarlo aquí"

"Caitlin..." Las palabras de Felicity fueron interrumpidas cuando la silla que tenia a su lado se congeló.

"Me alegro mucho de vovler a verla, Dra Snow" Leoanrd Snart estaba detras de ellas con otros diez hombres armados "Ahora, si ambas hacen el favor de ponerse de rodillas con las manos levantadas. Esto debería terminar pronto"

Felicity y Caitlin obedecieron a regañadientes pero sabina que no podían hacer nada más. Al mirar a sus amigos, Felicicty comprobó que todos habían sido reducidos salvo Roy, quien estaba librando un combate con George Harkness.

"Vuestro amigo es muy bueno" Comentó Snart mientras se acercaba a Barry. Felicity tuvo que hacerle un gesto a Caitlin para que se estuviera quieta y no hiciera ninguna tontería "Pero el mio lo es más. No os preocupéis. Bane nos ha dado ordenes de traeros a todos con vida" En ese instante Roy soltó un grito de dolor y cayó al suelo "¿Veis lo que decía? Ha terminado pronto. De acuerdo, espesadlas y volvamos al ayuntamiento"

Tres de los hombres avanzaron hacía Caitlin y Felicity pero, antes de que pudieran llegar a ellas fueron atravesados por tres flechas, al mismo tiempo que cuatro de los hombres que retenían a Laurel, Thea y Diggle también caían.

"¿Que demonios?" Snart y sus hombres se pusieron alerta, buscando el origen del ataque. Era evidente que no se esperaban eso. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar otros dos hombres fueron atravesados por flechas y tres hombres vestidos con la indumentaria de la Liga de Asesinos aparecieron de la nada y desenvainaron sus espadas.

En el otro lado los hombres que vigilaban a sus amigos ya estaban muertos a manos de otro hombre de la Liga y una mujer que Felicity reconoció como Nyssa. El único que seguía en pie era George Harkness, el cual lanzó sus boomerangs hacia el hombre que estaba al lado de Nyssa, pero este los esquivó con gran facilidad y disparó dos flechas a las rodillas de Harkness, haciendo que cayese al suelo.

Felicity contempló la escena muda de asombro. No porque ese hombre hubiese vencido a Harkness con tanta facilidad sino porque, al hacer se le había caido la capucha, dejando al descubierto su rostro.

"¿Oliver?"

**Ok, lo siento, he escrito mucho más Snowbarry en un solo capitulo que Olicity en toda la historia pero me pareció que seria interesante aclarar como logro Bane acceder a la prisión de meta-humanos de Barry. También quiero pedir perdón si alguien no apoya el emparejamiento Snowbarry y se ha sentido ofendido con esto **


	7. Chapter 7

**Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, además este capitulo es muy corto y me ha salido muy raro pero prometo volver a actualizar pronto. Para mi sorpresa he recibido algunos comentarios de gente diciéndome que les gusta la pareja Oliver/Nyssa. No tengo intención de ponerlos como pareja principal de la historia pero, solo por casualidad ¿que pareja os gusta más? Olicity o... ¿Olyssa?... ¿Noliver?... Bueno, vosotros ya me entendéis.**

"¿Oliver?"

Oliver levantó la vista para ver que Felicity lo observaba como si hubiese visto un fantasma. En cierto modo era así. El Oliver que ella conocía había muerto en el momento en que puso un pie en Nanda Parbat. Pero, aun y así, al volver a verla después de tanto tiempo sentía como algo dentro de él, algo de su antiguo yo, volvía a surgir.

"OLIVER CUIDADO" Nyssa corrió hacia él y lo tiró al suelo antes de que el rayo de hielo le golpease.

Oliver y Nyssa rodaron por el suelo hasta ponerse a cubierto detrás de unas cajas "Gracias. ¿Estás bien?"

Nyssa se limitó a asentir. Los compañeros de Snart ya estaban muertos pero este seguía de pie y estaba disparando su pistola de hielo ante cualquier cosa que se moviera, por suerte, de momento, no había dado a nadie.

"Igual deberíamos habernos ocupado primero de él" Comentó Oliver después de que otro rayo de hielo pasase rozando por sus cabezas.

"No está mal tener algún desafió de vez en cuando" Replicó Nyssa.

Oliver negó con la cabeza y miró a su alrededor; Diggle, Roy, Thea y Laurel también se habían puesto a cubierto para protegerse de Snart. Sus ojos se cruzaron durante unos instantes con los de ellos y pudo ver su sorpresa, su incredulidad y también algo de furia.

"Muy bien. Que todo el mundo suelte las armas y salga donde yo puede verle o la mato" La voz de Snart sonó con fuerza.

Oliver se levantó temiendo que hubiese cogido a Felicity pero resultó que no era ella sino Caitlin la que tenia la pistola de hielo apuntándole a la cabeza.

Inmediatamente sacó una flecha y apuntó a Snart "Suéltala"

"Creo que mejor no. Ahora mismo ella es mi mejor opción para salir vivo de aquí"

"¿Crees que ella me importa lo más mínimo? Si tengo que mataros a ambos lo haré sin dudarlo?" Replicó Oliver fríamente. En realidad no estaba dispuesto a dejar que le pasase nada malo a Caitlin pero Snart no tenia porque saber eso.

"Oliver no te atrevas a hacerle nada a Caitlin" Gritó Diggle.

"¿Oliver? ¿Oliver Queen?" Snart estudio atentamente su rostro "Vaya, vaya, esto si que es una sorpresa"

"Muchas gracias John" Murmuró Oliver para si mismo. Sin embargo sonrío al ver lo que estaba pasando detrás de Snart "¿Sabes? Yo que tú la soltaría de inmediato o sino Él va a estar muy molesto"

Snart miró a Oliver confuso y un segundo después estaba inconsciente en el suelo tras haber recibido un puñetazo de Barry.

"Dios mio. ¡Barry!" Caitlin logró sujetarle antes de que cállese al suelo.

"¿Que ha pasado? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es estar luchando contra Snart y de repente me he despertado aquí"

"Has estado varios días en coma. Pensaba que te había perdido" Respondió Caitlin con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Hey, tranquila, no pienso abandonarte nunca" Aseguró Barry mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas "Te amo"

"Yo también te amo" Dijo Caitlin antes de besarle en los labios.

Mientras Barry y Caitlin, totalmente ajenos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, disfrutaban de este bonito, enternecedor, y también algo surrealista, reencuentro, a pocos metros de ellos estaba teniendo lugar un silencio bastante incomodo entre los antiguos miembros del Team Arrow.

"Bueno" Comentó Oliver para romper el hielo "¿Como habéis estado?"

Esas palabras fueron como un detonante. Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar Thea corrió hacia Oliver y le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. Inmediatamente todos los hombres de la Liga sacaron sus arcos y apuntaron a Thea pero Oliver les detuvo "Está bien, está bien, probablemente me lo merecía"

"Te mereces mucho mas que esto" Siseó Thea sin disimular para nada su furia.

Oliver iba a replicar algo pero, en esta ocasión, fue Diggle el que se acercó a él para darle un puñetazo en la cara, tirándole al suelo.

Esta vez ni siquiera Oliver pudo impedir que Nyssa desenvainara su espada y la colocara en el cuello de Diggle "Si alguno de vosotros vuelve a tocarle le matare"

"Nyssa, basta. Es posible que también me mereciera eso" Intentó calmarla Oliver.

Nyssa dudó un segundo pero acabó bajando su espada aunque no apartó la vista de Diggle en ninguno momento mientras volvía al lado de Oliver.

"¿Se puede saber a que habéis venido?" Preguntó finalmente Diggle.

"Por lo visto a salvaros la vida" Respondió una voz desde las sombras. Thea, Laurel, Diggle y Roy giraron la cabeza hacia esa dirección.

"¿Quien eres tú?"

"Soy Ra's Al Ghul, la cabeza del demonio, es un placer conoceros finalmente. Al Rami me ha hablado muy bien de todos vosotros" Ra's inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo y se dirigió a sus hombres "¿Los habéis matado a todos?"

"No, este de aquí aun está vivo" Respondió Sarab señalando a Snart.

"Muy bien. Levantarle" Al Nesr y Al Kùbrà obedecieron su orden y agarraron cada uno a Snart, él cual empezaba a recuperar la conciencia, por un brazo.

Mientras tanto Roy, Diggle, Thea y Laurel se habían acercado a Oliver, Nyssa y Sarab. La única que aun no se había movida de su sitio era Felicity, que parecía estar en shock y no era capaz de entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Al verla en ese estado Oliver quiso ir a hablar con ella pero Diggle se lo impidió "No vas a acercarte a ella. Perdiste ese derecho hace dos años"

"Suéltame John. No quiero hacerte daño"

"Te lo advierto Oliver, si tengo que luchar contra ti lo haré sin dudarlo"

Ante eso Oliver solo pudo soltar una risa irónica "Por favor, no me hagas reír, no eras rival para mí hace dos años, mucho menos lo seras ahora"

Parecía que la discusión iba a pasar a mayores pero, inesperadamente, Roy se colocó entre ambos "¡Basta ya los dos! John yo también tengo un par de cosas que decirle a Oliver pero tú mismo has dicho esta mañana que no podemos vencer solos de modo que, de momento, me alegro de que estén aquí"

Eso calmó un poco a Diggle pero aun pareció querer matar a Oliver con la mirada.

Sarab aprovecho ese pequeño lapsus de paz para meterse en la conversación "¿Habéis descubierto cualquier cosa sobre Bane que pueda ayudarnos?"

Salvo Roy los demás no parecían estar nada entusiasmados con sus nuevos aliados de modo que respondió él "Me gustaría poder decir que si pero la verdad es que hasta el momento nos hemos dedicado mas a sobrevivir que no a recopilar información sobre el enemigo. Lo único que sabemos seguros es que Bane está todo el día en el ayuntamiento rodeado de sus hombres de mayor confianza y el resto de su ejercito patrulla las calles en busca de núcleos de resistencia como nosotros"

"Esto no cuadra, puede que Bane cuente con muchos hombres dispuestos a luchar por él e incluso con varios meta-humanos, pero nada de eso explica porque el ejercito o ARGUS no solo no están interviniendo sino que le están ayudando a evitar que la gente huya de la ciudad. ¿Tenéis idea de por que es?"

"No. Diggle logró hablar con Layla antes de que las lineas de comunicación se cortaran pero solo nos dijo que Bane había amenazado al gobierno con desencadenar el Apocalipsis si intervenían"

"¿El Apocalipsis?" Se burló Nyssa.

Roy se encogió de hombros "Yo que tú no me lo tomaría a broma. NO sabemos casi nada de Bane pero una cosa si tenemos clara; Él jamas amenaza en vano"

"Disculpad" Barry finalmente había dejado de besar a Caitlin y se había acercado a donde estaba todo el mundo "¿Os importaría explicarme que está pasando aquí? Por cierto, me alegro de verte Oliver"

"¿No te sorprende verme aquí después de tanto tiempo?" Preguntó Oliver.

"Amigo, soy capaz de correr tan rápido que puedo viajar en el tiempo. A estas alturas hay muy pocas cosas que puedan sorprenderme"

"Oh. Si, eso tiene sentido... Espera un momento. ¿Puedes hacer que?"

Antes de que Barry pudiese responder sucedieron dos cosas; Ra's le había pedido amablemente a Snart que compartiera con él toda la información que tuviera sobre Bane y, como este se negó, empezó a torturarle, con lo cual los gritos de dolor no tardaron en escucharse pro todo el edificio. Ante esa visión tanto Diggle como Roy y Barry parecían dispuestos a intervenir para evitarlo pero justo en ese instante Felicity, que hasta ese momento no había movido ni un solo musculo, se lanzó a por Oliver de forma tan inesperada que logró pillarle por sorpresa y tirarle al suelo.

"¡TÚ, MALDITO BASTARDO! ¿COMO TE ATREVES A PRESENTARTE AQUÍ COMO SI NADA DESPUÉS DE DOS AÑOS?" Gritaba como una posesa mientras no paraba de darle golpes en el pecho.


	8. Chapter 8

**Llevo muchísimo tiempo sin actualizar esta historia de modo que para compensarlo voy a subir 2 capítulos está misma noche, espero que os gusten. **

Felicity no paraba de golpear a Oliver con todas sus fuerzas. Las lágrimas caían sin control por sus ojos pero eran lágrimas de furia. Oliver intentaba agarrarle las manos para detenerla sin hacerle daño pero no lo lograba y estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Sabía que Felicity iba a estar algo cabreada, pero esto era demasiado, a fin de cuentas ella le había rechazado todas las veces que él le había dicho que la amaba y era justo por eso que acabó en Nanda Parbat.

Los demás tampoco sabían muy bien que hacer. Por un lado querían evitar que Ra's Al Ghul siguiese torturando a Snart pero, por el otro, eran incapaces de apartar la mirada de Felicity y Oliver. Y tampoco parecían estar muy dispuestos a separarlos.

Finalmente Nyssa fue la que apartó a Felicity, sin demasiada delicadeza, de encima de Oliver. Al verlo Thea y Laurel sacaron sus armas y fueron a ayudar a su amiga "¡No la toques!"

"Entonces que ella no se acerque a él" Replicó Nyssa fríamente.

"Nyssa, tranquila" Oliver se levantó del suelo y apoyó una mano en el hombro de Nyssa "No pasa nada, estoy bien"

"Más te vale. ¿Se puede saber que pasa contigo? ¿Eres capaz de vencerme en menos de diez golpes pero dejas que una mujer sin ninguna clase de entrenamiento ni formación te tire al suelo?"

Parecía que Felicity iba a volver a abalanzarse sobre Oliver pero Thea y Laurel la agarraron cada una de un brazo para impedírselo "¡Soltadme! Aun no he terminado con él"

"Déjalo, Felicity, no vale la pena" Intentó calmarla Thea.

"Oye, entiendo que puedas estar enfadada pero ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco?" Dijo Oliver, intentando poner algo de sentido común a todo esto.

Felicity dejó de forcejear y miró a Oliver con tanto furia que este casi se sintió intimidado "¿Que estoy exagerando? ¡TE FUISTE SIN NI SIQUIERA DECÍRMELO! ¿Sabes como me sentí al enterarme de que te habías ido?"

_**Dos años atrás**_

_Felicity tomó un par de respiraciones profundas antes de entrar en la Arrow-Cueva. Supuso que todos estarían algo molestos con ella ya que llevaba dos días sin aparecer por allí ni contestar al teléfono, pero, después de su ultima conversación con Oliver necesitaba algo de tiempo alejada de todos. Por suerte Ray le había dejado quedarse en su apartamento y habían pasado prácticamente las ultimas 48 horas sin salir de la cama excepto para realizar algunos ajustes en el traje de ATOMO. _

_Las ultimas palabras de Oliver seguían grabadas a fuego en su mente. No entendía lo que Oliver había querido decir con que seria la ultima vez que se viesen. En realidad esa era una idea que la estaba destrozando por dentro, aunque ella misma no quisiera reconocerlo. ya que la posibilidad de que Oliver dejara de formar parte de su vida le provocaba un dolor tan intenso que apenas podía soportarlo.  
_

_"¿Chicos? ¿Hay alguien por aquí?" Preguntó Felicity entrando en la Arrow-Cueva. Para su sorpresa estaba lleno de gente; Diggle, Layla, Roy, Thea, Laurel e incluso Barry y todos la estaban mirando como si les sorprendiera verla "¿Barry? ¿Que estás haciendo tú aquí?"_

_"¿Yo? En todo caso tú. Pensábamos que estarías con Oliver" _

_"¿Por que iba yo a estar con Oliver?"_

_Roy carraspeó, visiblemente incomodo "Bueno Oliver nos dijo que iría a verte hace dos días para hablar contigo de lo de Ra's Al Ghul y desde entonces no hemos sabido nada de ninguno de los dos así que supusimos..."_

_"Supusimos que os habríais declarado el uno al otro amor eterno y estaríais en cualquier parte teniendo sexo salvaje sin interrupciones" Terminó Thea, quien no parecía tener ningún problema en hablar libremente de la vida sexual de su hermano. _

_Felicity se sonrojó al instante. No solo porque la idea de ella y Oliver teniendo sexo duro y desenfrenado era algo con lo que había fantaseado en más de una ocasión desde que lo conoció sino porque, más o menos, eso era exactamente lo que había estado haciendo con Ray los últimos dos días._

_"Oliver y yo no hemos hecho nada de eso. Ademas ¿a que te refieres con que Oliver iba a hablar conmigo de Ra's Al Ghul?"_

_"Espera un momento. ¿Acaso no fue a hablar contigo?" Preguntó Diggle visiblemente alarmado._

_"Si pero...Discutimos y él se fue antes de que pudiese decir gran cosa" Felicity vio como todos se miraban preocupados a medida que ella hablaba. Como si ellos supieran algo importante que ella desconocía. _

_"¿Por que discutisteis?" Volvió a preguntar Diggle._

_"Yo... Él me preguntó si le amaba... Y yo le dije que no" Admitió finalmente Felicity con la cara roja de vergüenza. _

_Diggle dio un puñetazo con rabia contra una mesa "¡Mierda!"_

_"No creerás que ha sido capaz de hacerlo ¿verdad?" Le preguntó Thea a Diggle con un susurro._

_"¿Hacer el que? ¿Podríais explicarme que demonios está pasando?" Preguntó Felicity, cada vez más alterada. _

_"Ra's Al Ghul le ofreció a Oliver ser su sucesor en la Liga de Asesinos" Explicó Roy._

_La mente de Felicicty se quedó completamente en shock al oír eso "¿Que?" _

_"Y lo peOr es que él parecía estar considerándolo en serio"_

_ Roy seguía hablando pero Felicity ya no le escuchaba. Las ultimas palabras había dicho Oliver... Eran claramente una despedida. Se llevó las dos manos a la boca, ahogando un sollozo, al darse cuenta de ello. Oliver se había ido._

_"Felicity, no es seguro que lo haya aceptado. Tal vez solo necesita tiempo a solas para pensar" Intentó tranquilizarla Barry._

_"Me temo que te equivocas" Todos se volvieron a la entrada de la guarida, donde estaba Malcolm Merlyn._

_"¿Que estás haciendo tú aquí? Se supone que deberías estar en Nanda Parbat" Preguntó Laurel._

_Por toda respuesta Malcolm levantó la mano, mostrando un fajo de cartas "Os traigo un mensaje de parte de Oliver"_

**_En la actualidad_**

"Ni siquiera tuviste el valor para despedirte de nosotros en persona" Escupió Felicity con rabia "¡Pues que te quede bien claro que la carta que me escribiste la tiré al fuego sin ni siquiera molestarme en leerla!"

Oliver hizo lo posible para que no se notara lo mucho que eso le había dolido. En las cartas que había escrito a los demás, incluida la de Thea, les decía que había sido un placer trabajar con ellos para proteger la ciudad durante todo ese tiempo y que les deseaba lo mejor para el futuro, pero en la de Felicity le declaraba, una vez más, su amor incondicional, y esperaba que pudiese ser feliz con Ray Palmer ya que lo único que le importaba era su felicidad, aunque no pudiese ser con él.

Sin embargo parecia que Nyssa no estaba tan dispuesta a morderse la lengua "¿Como te atreves a decir eso? Si supieras la cantidad de veces que el he oído murmurar tu nombre en sueños no le juzgarías tan fácilmente"

Oliver miró sorprendido a Nyssa. Esa mujer era conocida en la Liga por tener unos nervios de acero y no alterarse jamás. ¿Que demonios le estaba pasando? "Nyssa, déjalo ya. No hemos venido aquí para discutir sobre esto"

"Emmm ¿disculpad?" Intervino Barry antes de que nadie dijera nada más "Es solo por curiosidad pero ¿como es que tú sabes lo que Oliver dice en sueños?"

Un silencio sepulcral lo llenó todo a medida que las palabras de Barry hicieron mella en todos los presentes. Lo único que se oía de fondo eran los gritos de Snart, que seguía siendo torturado por Ra's Al Ghul, pero, en esta ocasión, nadie le hizo caso. Por su parte Oliver y Nissa parecían estar un poco incómodos con la pregunta que acababa de hacer Barry.

"No me jodas" Murmuró Roy, que había llegado a la misma conclusión que el resto de sus compañeros "¿Te has estado acostando con la exnovia de tu exnovia?"

El silencio de Oliver fue respuesta suficiente para todos. Afortunadamente Felicity no se volvió loca, como todos esperaban que pasase, sino que se limitó a lanzarle a Olvier una mirada mordaz "Ya veo lo mucho que me has echado de menos"

"A ver, creo que nos estamos desviando del tema" Dijo Oliver, intentando poner algo de sentido común "Si estamos aquí no es para discutir la relación que yo tenga con Nyssa sino para detener a Bane"

En ese momento los gritos de Snart cesaron y Ra's Al Ghul se acercó a donde estaba el grupo "Ha costado un poco pero hemos logrado que hable. Nos ha contado donde está Bane ahora mismo y cuantos hombres tiene escoltándolo. Sugiero que volvamos al piso franco y allí planeemos nuestro ataque"

"¿Nosotros también?" Preguntó Barry, quien no tenia tantas reservas en hacer equipo con La Liga como el resto.

"Seria lo mejor" Dijo Oliver "Este ya no es un lugar seguro y es imposible que Bane conozca la ubicación de nuestro piso franco"

"¿De verdad crees que iremos con vosotros?" Preguntó Diggle con un desprecio palpable.

Oliver se estaba empezando a cansar de esto "Mira, estáis cabreados, probablemente me odiéis, eso lo entiendo y no espero poder cambiarlo. Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de creer en los milagros. Pero si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro es que no voy a dejaros morir mientras pueda hacer algo al respecto"

Todos se miraron entre si. Barry y Caitlin no tenían problemas en ir con Oliver pero no pensaban irse sin los demás. Thea, Laurel y Diggle aun parecían querer matar a Oliver pero sabían que tendrian más posibilidades de sobrevivir con la ayuda de La Liga que ellos solos, mientras que Roy estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese necesario con tal de echar a Bane de su ciudad. Así pues todos esperaron a que Felicity se pronunciase al respecto.

"Sera mejor que vayamos con ellos" Dijo Felicity, para sorpresa de todos, tras pensarlo unos instantes. Estaba furiosa con Oliver y lo ultimo que deseaba era tenerlo cerca pero no podía negar la evidencia; Estaban drásticamente superados en numero y armamento, ellos solos no lograrían sobrevivir mucho tiempo más, y si aliarse con La Liga evitaba que sus amigos acabasen muertos, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

"¿Estás segura?" Preguntó Thea.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada de puro odio a Oliver "Cuanto antes acabemos con esto antes podrán volver a Nanda Parbat y no tendremos que volver a verlos jamás"

Si Oliver se vio afectado por esas palabras no lo demostró "De acuerdo. Tenemos que darnos prisa, seguramente no tardaran en enviar refuerzos"

Al Nesr y Al Kùbrà salieron un momento fuera y regresaron con un camión. Nadie preguntó de donde lo habían sacado y se subieron todos a la parte de atrás mientras Sarab conducía. El viaje fue incomodo, nadie intercambió una sola palabra, excepto Barry, que estaba teniendo una conversación muy animada con Ra's Al Ghul.

"Superé los 1000 km/h cuando solo llevaba unos pocos meses entrenando. Ahora mismo no se cual es mi limite pero lo estoy llevando con calma ya que, si voy demasiado rápido, podría acabar desintegrándome a mí mismo" Le estaba explicando Barry a Ra's, el cual lo escuchaba con gran iteres.

"Desde que Olvier me habló de la explosión del acelerador de partículas de Central City y todos los meta-humanos que fueron creados en consecuencia he querido conocer a alguno. En más de tres siglos de existencia me he encontrado con algunos sujetos que poseían habilidades excepcionales y no todas fueron dadas por el hombre, sin embargo ese acelerador vuestro logró hacer que decenas o puede que incluso cientos de personas corrientes acabaran poseyendo poderes solo al alcance de los dioses. Es algo fascinante"

"¿Tienes más de trescientos años? Eso mola bastante"

"Deberías tener cuidado o al final tu novio también se unirá a La Liga de Asesinos" Comentó Felicity a Caitlin con algo de amargura.

Caitlin se sonrojó "No estoy segura de que sea mi novio"

Felicity la miró con incredulidad "Hace 5 minutos prácticamente os estabais devorando el uno al otro a base de besos"

"Bueno... Si pero eso ha sido por la pasion del momento. No estoy segura de que signifique algo"

Felicity negó con la cabeza "Desde luego sois tal para cual. Los dos sois unos idiotas adorables"

Llegaron al piso sin demasiados problemas, más allá de los saqueos que parecían estar teniendo lugar en toda la ciudad. Caitlin ayudó a Barry a tumbarse en el sofá y empezó a hacerle un chequeo básico para ver en que condición estaba su cuerpo tras salir del coma.

Ra's Al Ghul reunió a los miembros de La Liga en la cocina mientras los demás se trataban sus heridas "Según lo que hemos podido sacarle a ese hombre, Bane está todo el día en el ayuntamiento, aunque nadie sabe a ciencia cierta lo que hace allí, y es escoltado por lo que él considera sus hombres de más confianza, cinco en total y ninguno es un meta-humano"

"¿Solo cinco? Eso es extraño, tiene muchos hombres a su mando" Señaló Sarab.

"La mayoría de esos hombres están en las calles, controlando a la población. De todas formas incluso cinco me parece un numero muy elevado. No tengo ninguna duda de que Bane, por si solo, podría acabar sin problemas con cualquiera en esta ciudad que quisiera hacerle frente, incluidos los amigos del señor Queen"

Oliver asintió. Ra's le había puesto al corriente de las habilidades de Bane y sabía que ni Roy, ni Diggle, ni Thea, y mucho menos Laurel, eran rivales para él.

"Y por eso mismo ellos no vendrán con nosotros" Terminó Ra's.

Oliver parpadeó confundido "¿Que?"

"Serian más una molestia que una ayuda. Son buenos guerreros, es cierto, pero ninguno de ellos está a la altura de La Liga y, por l tanto, no lo están de Bane. Serian una distracción, especialmente para ti, y no podemos permitir eso"

"Dudo mucho que a ellos les haga gracia" Dijo finalmente Olvier.

Ra's sonrío "¿Y que van a hacer? ¿Enfrentarse a nosotros? El único motivo por el cual los he dejado venir hasta aquí es porque se que ellos aun son importantes para ti y que, si le pasara algo a algunos, eso podría afectarte seriamente"

"¿Y que hay de Barry? Él podría sernos muy útil"

"En circunstancias normales estaría de acuerdo contigo pero parece que aun no está del todo recuperado. Es mejor no arriesgarse"

Oliver miró a Nyssa y a Sarab en busca de ayuda pero parecía que estaban de acuerdo con Ra's. Finalmente suspiró con derrota "Está bien, se lo diré"

Oliver se acercó a sus antiguos compañeros mientras los miembros de La Liga salían del piso, excepto Nyssa, que se quedó en la puerta, esperándolo.

"¿A donde van todos?" Preguntó Roy.

"Hemos decidido que lo mejor es atacara ahora mismo, nos infiltraremos en el ayuntamiento y mataremos a Bane. Sin él, su ejercito no sabrá que hacer y sera fácil controlarlos"

"De acuerdo, deja que cojamos nuestras cosas y..."

"Vosotros no vais a venir"

"Todos se quedaron estáticos al oír eso "¿Que?"

"No tenéis nivel para enfrentaros a esto. Os matarían seguro, lo mejor es que os quedéis aquí y nos dejéis a nosotros"

Felicity se acercó a él y le dio una bofetada "¿Como te atreves? Nos abandonas para unirte a la Liga y, cuando al fin vuelves, nos vuelves a dejar tirados por ellos. ¿Que derecho crees que tienes para decirnos que nos quedemos aquí? Nosotros hemos protegido esta ciudad mientras tú estabas ocupado sirviendo al demonio"

"Si. Y habéis fracasado" Replicó Oliver fríamente. Todos parecían querer lanzarse a por él, incluso Roy y Barry "¿Pensáis que podéis vencerme? He sido entrenado por Ra's Al Ghul puedo con todos vosotros sin problemas, incluso con Barry"

Oliver se dio la vuelta sabiendo que ninguno de ellos haría nada para detenerle. Sin embargo parecía que Felicity aun no había terminado "Oliver..."

Oliver se giró con tanta brusquedad que casi chocó frente a frente con ella "¡Oliver Queen está muerto! Mi nombre es Al-Rami, heredero del demonio. Ya deberíais haberlo asumido"

Dicho esto él y Nyssa se fueron. Una vez fuera de la vista de todos dejo salir, brevemente, los sentimientos que estaba conteniendo. Estaba hecho, con lo que acababa de decirles ninguno de ellos iba a perdonarlo jamás.

Bueno, al menos estarían vivos para odiarlo.


	9. Chapter 9

"¿Estás bien?"

Oliver miró a Nyssa con el ceño fruncido "¿Por que lo preguntas?"

"Se lo que acabas de hacer. Les has mentido, provocando que te odien, para poder mantenerlos con vida"

"Ellos ya me odiaban, tampoco ha sido muy complicado" Replicó Oliver.

Nyssa lo detuvo, agarrándolo del brazo "Pero les has mentido al decir que Oliver Queen está muerto. Si, puedo que Al-Rami ocupe una gran parte de ti, pero tu verdadero yo aun está en tú interior y eso no cambiara por mucho tiempo que pases en la Liga"

Oliver la estudio durante un momento en silencio "¿Y a ti te pasa algo que yo deba saber?"

En esta ocasión fue Nyssa la que lo miró confundida "¿A mí? ¿Por que lo dices?"

"No lo se, te noto algo cambiada. Normalmente controlas tus emociones a la perfección pero hoy te has dejado llevar bastante... Y lo que me acabas de decir no suena para nada a la Nyssa que yo conozco"

"¿Acaso no puedo ser amable y preocuparme de ti de vez en cuando?" Preguntó Nyssa, fingiendo estar ofendida.

"Eres la hija del Demonio" Le recordó Oliver, medio en broma.

Nyssa iba a decir algo pero llegaron al cruce donde les estaban esperando Ra's Al Ghul y sus camaradas de modo que prefirió guardárselo.

"¿La charla ha ido bien?" Preguntó Sarab.

"Todo lo bien que cabía esperar" Se limitó a decir Oliver.

"Mientras no estabais hemos decidido que iremos a pie, ya que el Ayuntamiento no queda muy lejos de aquí. Sabemos que hay dos guardias armados en la entrada pero nadie más a parte de Bane y sus hombres de modo que debería ser fácil infiltrarnos" Explicó Ra's "Una vez dentro desafiare a Bane a un duelo. Se que no sera capaz de negarse. Cuando esté muerto estoy convencido de que sus hombres se rendirán de inmediato y, sino, ya nos encargaremos de hacerlos entrar en razón"

A Oliver ese plan le pareció bastante sencillo y sin complicaciones, fácil de llevar a cabo, el único fallo que le encontraba era que Ra's no pudiese vencer a Bane pero esa posibilidad estaba totalmente descartada... O al menos eso esperaba él.

Se desplazaron en sigilo por la ciudad, procurando que nadie les viera, hasta llegar al ayuntamiento. Oliver y Sarab dispararon cada uno una flecha, matando a los dos hombres que estaban haciendo guardia en la entrada. En el momento en que pusieron un pie en el edificio los sentidos de Oliver entraron en alerta. Algo no iba bien, no estaba seguro de que era, pero su instinto le advertia que se estaban metiendo en una trampa.

Miró a los demás para confirmarlo y pudo ver que tanto Nyssa como Sarab estaban sintiendo lo mismo que él, sin embargo Al Nesr y Al Kùbrà no parecían nada preocupados, en cuanto a Ra's Al Ghul, era imposible descifrar su rostro pero Oliver estaba convencido de que también tenia un mal presentimiento.

"Estad todos alerta" Dijo Ra's, confirmando las sospechas de Oliver.

Subieron con cuidado por las escaleras. El edificio parecía estar completamente desiero, lo cual resultaba un poco escalofriante para Oliver ya que había recorrido esos mismos pasillos muchas veces en el pasado y siempre estaban a rebozar de gente. Finalmente se pararon frente a la puerta del despacho del alcalde ya que allí era donde Snart les había dicho que estaba Bane. Oliver, Nyssa, Sarab, Al Nesr y Al Kùbrà sacaron sus arcos, apuntando a la puerta y, tras un gesto de Ra's, Oliver la derribó de una patada.

Sentado en la mesa del alcalde había una hombre enorme con una extraña mascara cubriendo su rostro, Oliver supo al instante que era Bane, a su lado había otros cuatro hombres que no reconoció y Slade Wilson.

"Hola chico" Le saludó Slade, alegremente "Parece que has prosperado bastante desde la ultima vez que nos vimos"

"Slade" Oliver sintio como su sangre hervía. La ultima vez no había matado a Slade porque quería intentar demostrar que podía ser un héroe sin matar a nadie pero esa faceta suya había dejado de existir hacia mucho tiempo. Ahora ya nada le impedía matar al asesino de su madre.

"Mr Queen, ¿o tal vez prefiere Al-Rami?, puedo ver lo que pretende y no se lo aconsejo. Soy consciente de su relación con el señor Wilson y entiendo que pueda tener la tentación de clavarle una flecha en su ojo bueno, pero ese no es el motivo por el cual estamos aquí" Bane habló con una voz robótica e inhumana "Si estamos aquí es porque necesito tener una conversación con el hombre que se encuentra detrás de usted"

Ra's hizo un gesto y Sarab y Nyssa se hicieron a un lado "Bane. Durante todos estos años he sido incapaz de localizarte. Deberías haber seguido así"

"Yo tambien me alegro de verte" Se burló Bane antes de volver a fijar su mirada en Oliver "Así que este es el hombre al que has seleccionado como si reemplazo. Esperaba... Más"

"Ya basta de palabrería. Hace sesenta años debí matarte pero en lugar de eso me apiade de ti y te perdoné la vida..."

"¡NO!" Rugió Bane levantándose de golpe. Al instante todos los miembros de La Liga sacaron sus arcos y le apuntaron, aunque ninguno disparó "¡Lo que hiciste fue arrebatarme algo que me correspondia por derecho! Yo debería haber sido tu sucesor, no un playboy millonario, me entrenaste desde que era un niño solo para ese propósito, pero al final tuviste miedo de aquello en lo que tú me habíais convertido y me expulsaste del único hogar que he tenido en toda mi vida... Y hoy voy a recuperarlo"

En ese momento Oliver lo comprendió todo "Por eso has tomado la ciudad. ¡Querías llamar nuestra atención y que Ra's Al Ghul viniera hasta aquí para desafiarlo a un duelo!"

En lugar de responder a la acusación de Oliver, Bane miró a Ra's "¿Aceptas el desafío?"

"Oh, si, acepto"

Ambos hombres avanzaron hasta quedar uno enfrente del otro. Parecia que, por el momento, iban a enfrentarse sin armas. Puño a puño.

Ra's hizo el primer movimiento. Envió un derechazo directo a la mandíbula de Bane pero esté lo bloqueó y contraatacó con un codazo que Ra's logró esquivar por los pelos.

La lucha se prolongó durante un par de minutos. La técnica de Bane parecía consistir básicamente en la fuerza bruta. Ra's, en cambio usaba su agilidad y su experiencia para conectar algunos golpes, mientras que su rival aun no había logrado alcanzarlo. Sin embargo parecía que los golpes no tenían ningún efecto, lo cual le hacia sospechar a Oliver que la mascara que llevaba Bane le suministraba alguna clase de producto para alterar su metabolismo.

Pero, a pesar de eso, Ra's Al Ghul era superior a su adversario y, al cabo de poco, Bane estaba de rodillas en el suelo, intentando recuperar el aliento. Ra's sacó su espada dispuesto a rematar el trabajo "Debiste haber permanecido en las sombras. Tantos años preparándote para esto y no te ha servido de nada"

Bane levantó lentamente la cabeza "En realidad, me han servido para mucho"

Dos flechas se clavaron en los hombros de Ra's, provocando que soltase la espada y cállese al suelo. Oliver tardó unos segundos en entender lo que pasaba. Los hombres de Bane ni siquiera se habían movido y las las flechas se habían clavado en la espalda de Ra's. Eso significaba que el ataque venia de donde estaban ellos.

Al Nesr y Al Kùbrà sacaron sus espadas y atacaron a Nyssa y Sarab, los cuales aun estaban intentando entender lo que acababa de pasar, al mismo tiempo que Slade y los otros hombres de Bane iban a por Oliver.

Slade atacó a Oliver con golpes rápido y precisos de su espada pero esté logró bloquearlos todos y darle un golpe a Slade en las costillas para desestabilizarlo antes de enfrentarse al siguiente atacante.

Oliver pudo ver que estaban en problemas. Esos hombres eran unos expertos y estaban muy bien adiestrados, le seria difícil acabar con los cinco rápidamente. Detrás suyo parecía que Nyssa y Sarab también estaban teniendo complicaciones para manejar a los dos traidores de La Liga.

"¡Suficiente"! Bramó Bane, llamando la atención de todos. Había recogido la espada de Ra's Al Ghul y ahora estaba procediendo a quitarle el Anillo del Demonio de su dedo "Como puedes ver he aprovechado todo este tiempo para colocar espías dentro de La Liga. Casi la mitad de todos tus hombres en realidad han trabajado siempre para mí. Y ahora lo harán todos" Bane clavó la espada en el pecho de Ra's Al Ghul. Nyssa quiso ir de inmediato a ayudar a su padre pero Oliver la detuvo. Sabía que no había nada que se pudiese hacer. Él mismo no podía creerse lo que veían sus ojos.

Ra's Al Ghul estaba muerto.

Bane levantó la espada para que todos la vieran "Reclamo esta espada y este anillo para poder ocupar mi legitimo puesto como Cabeza del Demonio y líder de La Liga de Asesinos"

"¡La Liga jamás te sera leal!" Gritó Nyssa.

"Las leyes de La Liga dictan que cualquier hombre capaz de vencer a Ra's Al Ghul se convertirá automáticamente en el nuevo Ra's Al Ghul. Y yo acabo de matarlo"

Oliver estudió la situación. Estaban claramente superados en numero, si se quedaban a luchar la batalla estaría perdida. Además tenia que volver de inmediato al piso franco y advertir a los demás de lo que acababa de pasar.

Bane hizo un gesto y sus hombres retrocedieron "Mr Queen, Nyssa, me temo que a vosotros tengo que mataros ya que sois el heredero y la hija de Ra's Al Ghul y, como tales, los únicos que podéis suponer una amenaza para mi reinado, pero a ti, Sarab, puedo perdonarte la vida siempre y cuando me jures lealtad"

Oliver miró a Sarab. Era imposible saber lo que estaba pasando por la mente del asesino pero él creía saberlo. El hombre que una vez fue Maseo perdió la voluntad de vivir en el momento en que murió su hijo.

"Yo solo sirvo al autentico heredero del demonio. Estoy dispuesto a morir" Declaró Sarab, solemnemente.

"Como quieras"

Tras otro gesto de Bane, sus hombres se lanzaron a por Oliver, Nyssa y Sarab. Pero esta vez Oliver estaba preparado. Lanzo un par de bombas de humo, haciendo que nadie pudiese ver nada y luego disparó una flecha contra una de las ventanas, rompiéndola.

"¡Vamos!" Les gritó a sus dos compañeros al mismo tiempo que disparaba una de sus flechas, con cable incorporado, al edificio de enfrente. Slade intentó detenerlo pero lo derribo antes de que pudiese hacer nada. Bane no se movió ni hizo nada para evitar su huida.

Oliver logró aterrizar sin problemas en la azotea del edificio y cortó el cable para que no pudiesen seguirlos. Un segundo después Sarab aterrizó a su lado e hizo lo mismo pero no había ni rastro de Nssa. Miró hacia la ventana por la que acababan de salir y vio con horror que tres de los hombres de Bane sujetaban a Nyssa mientras Slade colocaba su espada a pocos centímetros de su cuello.

"¿Que vas a hacer chico? ¿La abandonaras igual que nos abandonaste a mí y a Shado?" Gritó Slade para hacerse escuchar.

"¡Vete Oliver! Yo ya estoy muerta, no sacrifiques tu vida por mí" Grito Nyssa, luchando por intentar liberarse pero ni siquiera ella podía enfrentarse sola con cuatro hombres tan bien entrenados.

Oliver quiso ir de inmediato a ayudarla pero sabía que solo seria un suicidio. Sarab le puso una mano en el hombro "Tenemos que irnos. No hay nada que podamos hacer por ella"

Oliver asintió y ambos desaparecieron en las sombras de la noche.


	10. Chapter 10

**La media de comentarios ha caído en picado desde que he vuelto a escribir esta historia. En fin, supongo que era de esperar después de estar casi tres meses sin actualiz****ar  
**

Slade gruñó con rabia y golpeó la pared que tenia enfrente suyo "¡Se ha escapado!"

Detrás suyo Nyssa luchaba por intentar liberarse, pero los hombres de Bane estaban muy bien entrenados y, pronto, le quitaron todas sus armas y ataron firmemente sus manos detrás de su espalda.

"Estás muy obsesionado con ese joven" Dijo Bane observando con poco interés el cadáver de Ra's Al Ghul "Ten cuidado, cuando te centras demasiado en un solo objetivo, tiendes a dejar escapar oportunidades mucho mejores. Eso lo se mejor que nadie"

"Te veo muy relajado teniendo en cuenta que él es el único que puede desafiar tu reinado como nuevo Ra's Al Ghul"

"Acabo de matar al hombre más peligroso del planeta. Dudo que ese chico suponga una gran amenaza"

Nyssa dejó de luchar y miró a Bane con odio "Sera mejor que no le subestimes porque cuando se le presente la oportunidad, él-MMMMPH" Tras un gesto de Bane, sus hombres amordazaron a Nyssa con un pedazo de tela, impidiendo que siguiera hablando.

"¿Y a ella por que no la matas?" Preguntó Slade.

Bane se colocó delante de Nyssa y la agarró de la barbilla "Como he dicho antes, me he pasado años infiltrando hombres dentro de La Liga de Asesinos, sin embargo aun hay una gran parte de La Liga que es leal a Ra's Al Ghul y por mucho que yo acabe de matarlo, es posible que no todos decidan obedecerme. Matando a su hija en Nanda Parbat, delante de todos, me asegurare, tal vez no su lealtad, pero si que me tengan miedo"

"¿Piensas hacer una especie de asesinato ritual?"

"En realidad me limitare a cortarle la cabeza" Replicó Bane tranquilamente.

"Te mataré" Intentó decir Nyssa a través de su mordaza pero no se le entendió nada.

"Lleváosla de aquí" Ordenó Bane, antes de girarse hacia Al Kùbrà "Coge un grupo de hombres y dirigiros al piso de La Liga donde habéis dejado a los amigos del señor Queen. Los quiero a todos muertos"

* * *

Oliver y Sarab no se detuvieron hasta estar seguros de que habían puesto suficiente distancia entre el Ayuntamiento y ellos.

"Tenemos que volver al piso franco" Dijo Oliver tras comprobar que nadie les seguía "Seguro que Bane enviara de inmediato hombres para matar a Felicity y los demás. Eso si no lo ha hecho ya"

"Oliver, sabes tan bien como yo que esto no se limita a Starling City, y mucho menos a tus amigos, si Bane se convierte en el líder de La Liga, las consecuencias serian catastróficas para todos" Le recordó Sarab.

"¿¡Crees que no lo sé!?" Gritó Olvier "¿Como ha podido pasar esto? ¿Como es posible que tuviéramos a nuestro enemigo justo enfrente de nosotros tanto tiempo y nadie se diera cuenta, ni siquiera Ra's? ¿Cuantos de nuestros hermanos crees que en realidad son leales a Bane?"

"No lo sé. Al Nesr y Al Kùbrà eran dos de los hombres de mayor confianza de Ra's, y no han tenido ningún problema en dispararle a traición, pero es imposible que todos los miembros de La Liga estén a las ordenes de Bane y, ahora mismo, tú eres el único con derecho a retarle por el titulo de Ra's Al Ghul"

"Ra's Al Ghu está muerto, y Nyssa también está muerta o capturada. No estoy seguro de que yo pueda hacer gran cosa a estás alturas"

"Oliver ya has visto lo que ha hecho Bane con unos cuantos mercenarios, imagínate de lo que seria capaz con el ejercito más poderoso del planeta a sus ordenes" Gruñó Sarab.

"De acuerdo, tienes razón, pero primero tenemos que ir a ayudar a mis amigos. No estoy dispuesto a dejarlos morir"

"Está bien, seguramente necesitaremos su ayuda a partir de ahora"

Se movieron en las sombras, procurando no ser vistos. Para Oliver estaban yendo exasperadamente lentos pero Bane podía tener espías por cualquier lado y, por mucho que fueran dos de los asesinos más hábiles de todo Nanda Parbat, ni siquiera ellos podían enfrentarse solos a todo un ejercito. Y ahora estaban solo ellos dos de modo que no podían arriesgarse. Habían llegado a la ciudad confiados, pensando que podrían acabar sin problemas con Bane y por culpa de eso habían perdido a Ra's Al Ghul... y a Nyssa. Oliver no podía evitar estar preocupado por ella. Nyssa había llegado a ser alguien importante para él y la idea de que la estuvieran torturando en estos momentos o que, incluso, ya estuviera muerta, le dolía mucho. Había querido ir a rescatarla nada más ver que la habían capturado pero ella tenia razón en lo que le dijo; Solo habría servido para que él también terminase muerto.

Finalment llegaron al piso de La Liga. No parecía haber signos de pelea por ninguna parte pero si los habían pillado pro sorpresa, igual no habían tenido tiempo de defenderse. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido se colocó delante de la puerta, mientras Sarab vigilaba que no viniese nadie por el pasillo, y la derribó de una patada con el arco levantado.

"¿Que demonios...?" Roy y Thea cogieron sus arcos mientras Diggle sacaba una pistola pero se relajaron al ver que era él "¿Oliver? ¿Se puede saber por que entras así?"

Oliver los miró a todos. Felicity y Laurel estaban al lado de Diggle, Barry estaba tumbado en el sofá y Caitlin estaba sentada delante de él, cogiéndolo de la mano.

"Tenemos que irnos ahora"

Roy se acercó a él "¿Que sucede? ¿Habéis matado a Bane?"

"Os lo contare cuando estemos en un lugar seguro. Ahora tenéis que venir conmigo"

"¿De verdad crees que iremos contigo a cualquier lado después de lo que nos has dicho antes?" Preguntó Felicity con un desprecio palpable en su voz.

"Felicity, ahora no hay tiempo para..."

"¡No me digas para lo que hay y no hay tiempo! ¿Porque no coges a tu novia y su padre y os volvéis todos por donde habéis venido?"

"¡Ra's Al Ghul está muerto y Nyssa ha sido capturada! En estos momentos lo más probable es que Bane ya haya mandado hombres a mataros de modo que, si queréis seguir con vida, tenemos que irnos AHORA" Gritó Oliver.

Todos intercambiaron miradas un momento antes de coger sus equipos. Oliver fue hacia Caitlin y Barry "¿Como está?"

"Se cansa muy rápidamente. Creo que su cuerpo aun no está completamente recuperado. Tardara un par de horas, al menos, antes de poder correr de nuevo" Explicó Caitlin.

"De acuerdo" Olvier ayudó a Barry a levantarse "¿Puedes andar tú solo?"

"Si, no te preocupes, pero no os seré de gran ayuda para luchar" Dijo Barry.

En ese momento Sarab entró por la puerta "Oliver, ya están aquí. Por lo menos dos docenas de hombres están subiendo por las escaleras. Al Kùbrà los lidera"

"¿Quien es ese tal Al Kùbrà?" Preguntó Laurel.

"Uno de los hombres de La Liga que hemos traído para detener a Bane"

"¿Os ha traicionado?"

"Nunca nos ha sido leal, Bane lleva años colocando espías dentro de la Liga"

"Pero..."

Oliver empezaba a perder la paciencia "¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! Lo que ahora necesitamos es un sitio seguro al que ir"

"La cede central de Palmers Tecnology" DIjo de repente Felicity.

A Oliver no le parecía exactamente una buena opción pero a él no se le ocurría nada mejor y, viendo a los demás, estaba claro que a ellos tampoco de modo que asintió.

"De acuerdo, subamos a la azotea y, desde allí, intentaremos llegar a uno de los edificios de enfrente" Todos salieron por la puerta y empezaron a subir las escaleras cuando Oliver vio una sombra detrás suyo. Rápidamente se dio una vuelta y disparó una flecha a un hombre, armado con una metralleta, que estaba apunto de dispararles. Detrás suyo empezaron a llegar más hombres "¡Ya están aquí! Sarab sube con ellos, Roy quédate conmigo. Nos reuniremos con vosotros después!"

Sorprendentemente todos le obedecieron sin rechistar. Oliver utilizó el poco espacio que había en el pasillo para dejar fuera de combate a tres hombres más antes de coger dos flechas y dispararlas contra otros dos hombres que subían por la escalera en ese momento. Después cogió uno de los cuerpos y lo usó como escudo para bloquear los disparos de los hombres restantes que subían por las escaleras desde la planta de abajo, arrojó el cadáver contra dos hombres, tirándolos al suelo y sacó su espada, matando rápidamente a cinco hombres más antes de que, finalmente, Roy llegara a su lado.

"No entiendo por que me has pedido que te ayude" Dijo Roy contemplando la carnicería que Oliver había montado en un momento.

"Pensaba que seria más difícil y... ¡Cuidado!" Oliver bloqueó, con su espada, una flecha que le habría atravesado la cabeza a Roy.

Al Kùbrà estaba parado delante de ellos con dos hombres más a su lado "Bane te quiere vivo. Nos ha ordenado que matemos a todos tus amigos pero que a ti te dejemos con vida. Deberías considerarte afortunado"

"Ya deberías saber que jamás me dejare coger con vida" Oliver avanzó un par de pasos con su espada en guardia "Y que necesitarías más de tres hombres para vencerme"

Detras de Oliver, Roy disparó dos flechas que se clavaron en el pecho de los hombres que acompañaban a Al Kùbrà. Antes de que este tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Oliver estaba delante suyo y le dio un golpe en el cuello, provocando que cayese de rodillas, luchando por respirar.

"Traicionar a Ra's Al Ghul, se paga con la vida" Oliver le rajó el cuello con un movimiento rápido de su espada.

"Deberíamos irnos, probablemente enviaran a más" Dijo Roy, sin comentar nada de la ejecución que acababa de presenciar.

Oliver asintió "Mejor salgamos por la calle, así si hay alguien esperándonos les distraeremos y los demás tendrán más posibilidades de llegar al punto seguro... Roy, si lo que acabas de presenciar te incomoda deberías saber que..."

"Se que ya no eres el hombre que conocí tiempo atrás. Era de esperar tras dos años en La Liga" Se limitó a decir Roy

Oliver prefirió no contestar nada eso pero él sabia que, en realidad, el tiempo que había pasado en Nanda Parbat no le había cambiado, solo había provocado que volviese a ser él mismo que era tras volver de Lyan Yu.

* * *

Un hombre con pasamontañas irrumpió en el despacho del alcalde "Señor, lamentó comunicarle que todos los hombres que hemos enviado para acabar con ese grupo de rebeldes han muerto, incluido Al Kùbrà. Hemos iniciado una búsqueda para encontrarlos pero, de momento, no estamos teniendo suerte"

"Entonces el señor Queen ha logrado llegar allí antes que nosotros" Murmuró Bane más para si mismo.

Al Nesr se adelantó un par de pasos "Señor, permítame ir a la caza de Al Rami, le prometo que traeré su cabeza junto con las de todos sus compañeros"

"¡No! Con Al Kùbrà muerto, tú eres el único miembro de La Liga que puede dar testimonio de mi victoria frente a Ra's Al Ghul. Ordena que preparen el avión. Volvemos a Nanda Parbat, ya no queda nada que hacer en esta ciudad, es hora de que ocupe mi legitimo lugar al frente de La Liga de Asesinos"

"¿Piensas irte ahora?" Gritó Slade "En el momento en el que salgas de esta ciudad, el ejercito y ARGUS entraran con todo lo que tienen"

"Y seguramente mataran a todo aquel que haya participado en esto. Es por eso que te ofrezco venir conmigo"

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Slade parecía sorprendido "¿Que?"

"Te ofrezco venir a Nanda Parbat y unirte a La Liga de Asesinos. Me vendría muy bien alguien con tus habilidades. Es probable que también me lleve a algún meta-humano. Necesitaremos gente poderosa para lo que tengo en mente"

Slade no dijo nada pero no hacía falta, Bane sabía perfectamente que la posibilidad de ver Nanda Parbat con sus propios ojos era demasiado tentadora como para dejarla escapar.

"Antes de irnos, hay una ultima cosa que debo hacer. Quiero enviar un mensaje a toda la gente de esta ciudad, que nos han acogido tan amablemente durante este tiempo. Traer a Nyssa y al otro. SI el señor Queen y sus amigos está mirando, quiero que vean algo"

* * *

Oliver y Roy lograron llegar a Palmers Tecnology sin demasiados contratiempos. Casi parecía como si nadie les estuviera buscando, lo cual le daba muy mala espina a Oliver. Los demás ya habían llegado y, cuando les vieron, Thea fue directa a abrazar a Roy.

"Dios, estaba muerta de miedo, habéis tardado mucho"

"No te preocupes, estamos bien" Le prometio Roy antes de besarla.

Oliver se acercó a los demás "¿Habéis tenido muchos problemas para llegar?"

"Bueno, ni a Caitlin ni a Felicity se les ha dado especialista bien deslizarse por el cable pero, aparte de eso, no ha habido ningún contratiempo" Dijo Diggle.

"A nosotros igual. Es casí como si ya no les interesásemos. Tengo un mal presentimiento"

"Antes de decidir que hacer a continuación, nos gustaría saber que demonios ha pasado en el ayuntamiento" Dijo Felicity "Porque se suponia que vosotros erais el super equipo que iba a solucionarlo todo y resulta que habeis vuelto con el rabo entre las piernas"

Oliver suspiró y se lo contó todo. La relación de Bane con Ra's Al Ghul, el verdadero motivo por el cual había tomado Starling CIty y, finalmente, lo que había sucedido en la batalla entre Ra's y Bane.

"¿Me estás diciendo que el único motivo por el cual ha pasado todo esto es porque Bane quiere ser el lider de La Liga de Asesinos?" Preguntó Thea cuando Oliver hubo terminado.

"Si, supongo que alguno de sus espías debió decirle que yo iba a convertirme en el siguiente Ra's Al Ghul y entonces fue cuando empezó a planear todo esto" Oliver no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. De no haber sido por él, nada de esto habría pasado.

Felicity parecía no ser capaz de asimilar tanta información "Yo... Necesito un momento a solas. Disculpadme chicos"

Olvier no dudó en ir tras ella y, sorprendentemente, nadie se lo impidió "Felicity"

"He dicho que necesito estar a solas"

"Ya lo se, solo quiero saber si estás bien"

"Ahora no finjas que te preocupas por mí" Escupió Felicity sin miramientos.

"Oye, puedo haber hecho cosas más que cuestionables pero yo siempre me he preocupado por ti"

"Ya claro, por eso empezaste a acostarte con Nyssa a la primera oportunidad"

Oliver se tensó ante la mención de Nyssa "Lo más probable es que ahora Nyssa esté muerta, te agradecería que no hablaras así de ella"

La expresión de Felicity se suavizo ligeramente al ver autentico dolor en los ojos de Oliver "Te importaba mucho ¿no es así?"

"No de la forma en la que estás insinuando, pero llegue a considerarla una amiga muy cercana"

"Lamento tu perdida" Dijo Felicity y, tras un momento de silencio, añadió "¿Por que lo hiciste, Olvier?"

"¿El que?"

"¿Por que te uniste a La Liga de Asesinos? ¿Fue solo porque yo y Ray estábamos juntos?"

"En su mayor parte si" Empezó Oliver, midiendo con cuidado sus palabras "Pero no fue solo por eso. Lo que me pasó los cinco años que estuve desparecido, las cosas que hice, la gente que maté, la que no pude salvar... Todo eso me convirtió en lo que soy ahora. Me convirtió en un asesino. Tras la muerte de Tommy quise intentar cambiar para honrar su memoria y tú me ayudaste a conseguirlo, pero ese instinto asesino siguió formando parte de mí. Y, cuando me dijiste que no me amabas, decidí rendirme a ello, aceptar lo que soy en realidad. No voy a negar que quise aceptar la oferta de Ra's desde el primer momento en la que me la ofreció pero fue el saber que tú y yo no teníamos un futuro posible lo que me hizo decidir. Tú eras la única luz que podía apartarme de mi propia oscuridad"

Felicity había empezado a llorar en silencio a medida que Oliver iba hablando "Lo siento"

Olvier sonrío con tristeza"Lo tienes que disculparte por anda. El corazón quiere lo que quiere, eso no se puede controlar y el tuyo quería a Palmar"

Un sollozo tembloroso que escapó de los labios de Felicity "No, lo siento por no haber sido sincera contigo. Por haberte hecho creer que no te amaba"

"¿Que?" El rostro de Oliver se congeló "Felicity"

"Yo te amaba. ¿Contento?" Explotó Felicity "Pero estaba enfadada contigo por ser tan orgulloso y cabezota y por eso nunca te lo dije. Y luego te fuste, nos abandonaste, me abandonaste"

Oliver se fue acercando lentamente a ella "Felicity, yo..."

Sin embargó antes de que pudiese pasar nada, Diggle los interrumpió "¡Tenéis que ver esto!"

Oliver y Felicty intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación antes de seguir a Diggle. Todos estaban mirando unas pantallas de ordenadores.

"Están usando el canal de emergencia de la ciudad" Explicó Roy al ver aparecer a Oliver.

"...Por lo tanto hemos decidido que no vamos a abusar más de vuestra hospitalidad y nos iremos" Estaba diciendo Bane en pantalla "Si alguien de el ejercito o de ARGUS está viendo esto, les pido que tengan en consideración que nuestro acuerdo se mantendrá hasta que yo y mis hombres hayamos abandonado la ciudad, una vez estemos bien lejos, podrán hacer lo que quieran y no habrá consecuencias por mi parte. Y si alguien intenta hacer algo para impedir nuestra huida tangán por seguro que lo lamentaran" Bane hizo un gesto y sus hombres trajeron a dos personas. Una de ellas era Nyssa. Oliver casi no pudo creérselo al verla. Estaba casi convencido de que Bane ya la habría matado pero seguía viva y no parecía que la hubiesen torturado, la tenían atada y amordazada pero, aparte de eso, parecía estar ilesa. El otro tenia una capucha encima de su cabeza pero parecía ser un hombre y, teniendo en cuenta que no se movía lo más mínimo, debía estar inconsciente o muerto "Esta señorita de aquí es una asesina responsable de muchas muertes alrededor del mundo y nos la llevaremos para hacer justicia de la forma que se merece. En cambio este caballero, intentó interponerse en nuestros negocios y eso se paga con la muerte inminente" Tras otro gesto de Bane, retiraron la capucha de la cabeza del hobmre, dejando al descubierto su rostro.

"¡Ray!" Felicty se llevó ambas manos a la boca al ver el rostro ensangrentado de Ray Palmer ocupando el primer plano de la pantalla.

Bane levantó a Ray con una sola mano y le quebró el cuello con la otra. Felicity gritó su nombre con tanta fuerza que Diggle tuvo que taparle la boca para evitar que nadie supiese que estaban allí. Oliver no dijo nada y siguió mirando la pantalla. No tenia duda de que las siguientes palabras de Bane irían dirigidas a él.

"Se que me estás viendo. Te permitiré vivir porque ambos sabemos que no puedes vencerme y no eres una amenaza para mí. Pero si decides intentar detenerme, no tendré ningún problema en aplastarte"

La pantalla se volvió negra después de eso. Lo único que se oía en toda la planta eran los sollozos de Felicity. Oliver la abrazó y dejó que llorara contra su pecho "Lo siento Felicity, lo siento mucho"

Felicity se apartó ligeramente de él "Tienes que matar a ese hombre, Olvier, tienes que hacerlo"

Oliver tragó saliva "No se si voy a ser capaz"

* * *

Después de cortar la transmisión, Bane se acercó a Nyssa y le quitó la mordaza de la boca "Me sorprende que aun no hayas intentado escapar. Se perfectamente que hace un buen rato que lograste desatarte"

Al verse descubriera Nyssa se levantó "Estaba esperando la mejor oportunidad para rajarte el cuello, pero supongo que eso jamás habría pasado"

"Intentare no sentirme ofendido de que me subestimes tanto. ¿Sabes? Tú padre también me subestimaba y, por eso, está muerto"

Con un rugido de rabia, Nyssa se lanzó a por Bane. Intentó golpearlo con una serie de puñetazos y patadas, pero las esquivó con una facilidad insultante. Ninguno de sus hombres intentó hacer nada para ayudarlo, lo cual le hacía sospechar a Nyssa que todos creían que Bane podía vencerla sin problemas. Eso solo la hizo enfurecerse aun más y atacó con más fuerza pero eso solo sirvió para que bajase la guardia en defensa.

"La broma ya ha durado demasiado" Bane la agarró de la garganta cuando intentaba golpearlo en la cara. Siguió apretando su traquea hasta que practicante no fue capaz de respirar y entonces la soltó. Nyssa cayó al suelo, respirando con gran dificultad.

"Eso ha sido bastante estúpido. Pensaba que intentarías huir, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias" Comentó Bane, casualmente, mientras uno de sus hombres volvía a atar las manos de Nyssa a su espalda.

"Prefiero luchar hasta el final antes que huir como una cobarde" Dijo Nyssa cuando al fin logró recuperar el aliento "No temo a la muerte"

"Lo sé, pero ambos sabemos que la tuya no es la única vida que está en juego" Bane no pudo evitar disfrutar viendo el terror plasmado en el rostro de Nyssa "¿Oliver Queen sabe que estás esperando a su hijo?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Lo siento mucho si esperabais una actualización pero publico esto para deciros que tardare bastante en actualizar esta historia ya que la inspiración ha muerto y no tengo ni idea de como seguirla. Os prometo que en cuanto se me ocurra algo voy a empezar a escribir de inmediato pero mientras tanto os pido que seáis pacientes. **

**Muchas gracias a todos y hasta pronto. **


End file.
